inFAMOUS Second Son: The Death Match Arena
by SkullReaper790
Summary: This is the sequel of 'Bio-Terrorism' after the ponies has been defeated. Delsin, Eugene, and Fetch has been transported into a Parallel Universe were Conduits fight to the Death in an arena. but each Conduits needs one-on-one player to compete, so Delsin called other Conduits from 'Universe 773.' will Delsin, and his friends succeed in the death arena? #Support #PleaseR&R
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Hey, guys, this is SkullCrusher550. I am making a story which is called 'inFAMOUS: The Death Match Arena', this is the sequel of 'The Conversion Bureau: Bio Terrorism'. Hope you guys leave me a very smooth review it'll be appreciated, also if you guys are a fan of 'inFAMOUS' please press the 'follow or favorite' on the upper left of the section. I do hope that you guys give some support on this fanfic that I'm making, anyways enjoy the story.**

 **Another A/N: Delsin and his two friends were teleported into a new 'Universe' that he never encountered before, Delsin, Fetch, and Eugene. Are sent into a world of Conduits fight each other to the death. I will add my 'OC Conduits' known as 'Aleksei' and 'Z' into my story, so please enjoy!**

 **inFAMOUS Second Son: The Death Match Arena**

 **Chapter I: Prolouge**

 **#Support**

 **#R &R**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own inFAMOUS it belongs to sucker punch studios.**

( **Beq'uhm Hu'jesku, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, POV** )

( **Play 'Sunshine' Instrumental By: John Murphy** )

 _Location: Multiverse Court_

 _Time: 8:00 A.M._

 _Date: Unknown_

 _Universe: Unknown_

Princess Celestia and her sister Princess Luna are on the middle in front of the multiverse judges, with several chains cuffed in their hoofs until their necks. "Princess Celestia, Princess Luna," An alien judge known as 'Beq'uhm Hu'jesku' responded, as they are calling their names. "Please rise." The male alien judge instructed the two co-rulers of evil Equestria, Princess Celestia and Luna are having a hard time of standing up because of their chains is cuffed into their hoofs but also their necks. So two of the MPD officers are helping them to stand up correctly, Beq'um Hu'jesku responded. "Princess Celestia," The male alien multiverse judge started his sentence "Why did you attack humanity, in every parallel worlds?" The multiverse judge questioned the sister of Luna.

"Because," The elder mare began to think of something, before she answered. "Most humans on every parallel worlds are evil, they kill each other and go to war!" Princess Celestia growled at the judges of the multiverse.

"Alright then," The multiverse judge reply patiently. "But," Beq'uhm began. "You have been charged against humanity," the alien judge commented, as he continued talking to the evil counterpart of Princess Celestia and Luna in middle of the trial. "One count of planetary theft, Crimes against Sentience, Attempted Xenocide of an innocent species, nine hundred Centillion point eight ninety-nine vigintillion counts of first and tenth degree murder, eight point seven centillion counts of Attempted Murder, ten point six septillion counts of Enslavement, three quintillion counts of consciousness wiping, Total destruction of price artifacts, landmarks, and culture…. This is madness." The multiverse judge listed that Princess Celestia and Princess Luna had commited a crime against humanity from every Parallel Universe, which all of the species on every multiple universes got shocked while some of them gasped.

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna," Beq'uhm Hu'jesku uttered with a savage tone. "As an alien judge of the multiverse court," The male alien multiverse judge indicated, as he smack the gavel against the circular sound blocker. "I sentence you to be sent in the multiverse prison for eternity." Beq'uhm smack the gavel once more against the sound blocker, as two MPD officers dragged the two counterpart princess of evil Equestria out from the middle of the court.

( **Song End** )

( **Delsin Rowe, Abigail "Fetch" Walker, Animal Earth Conduit, Eugene "Teen Angel" Sims, POV** )

( **Play 'Always You (Good Times)' Without Instrumental By: Amber Pacific** )

 _Location: Downtown, Seattle_

 _Time: 7:30 A.M._

 _Date: April 1, 2016_

 _Universe: 98384_

It was a happy morning on Seattle were there is no DUP's around to arrest any Conduits or Bioterrorist which other Conduits are finally free and they can do everything they wanted in their lives, Around on downtown seattle which it was in south island Delsin and Fetch are chasing down after the animal which it can manipulate earth.

While Delsin and Fetch are chasing the earth animal conduit, the animal conduit then utilized his geokinetic powers against the neon conduit as it levitated some chunks of rocks against the foe. But Delsin managed to create some of the concrete pillars to protect Fetch from an incoming rock projectile, Fetch suddenly struck the animal conduit some of her neon bolts in her fingertips. The animal conduit got pierced by Fetch's bolts of neon, as the animal conduit went down. Their foe suddenly stood up from the ground it growled with an angry face.

"Wow," The native american conduit were amazed about it, the animal conduit roars at him. "I must admit that you are a fucking ugly animal!" Delsin charge towards the animal conduit with his smoke powers, he attacks him with his smoke shots but his foe kept on deflecting Delsins attack with his chunk of rocks. The animal conduit suddenly attacks his opponent with shards of asphalt, The neon pierced the asphalt with her neon prism which the animal conduit cringe his teeth. "Thanks Fetch," The power absorption conduit credited the neon conduit, while the animal conduit is about to escape Delsin manage to use his concrete powers to encased the animal conduit who had geokinetic powers preventing him to get away. "I owe you one." The Delsin uttered with a gentle tone.

"Anytime, Smokes." Fetch indicated, as she smiles at Delsin.

"So," Delsin commented, as he began talking to Fetch. "What will we do with this savage animal?" The power absorption conduit interrogated as he smirk at the neon conduit.

"I'll do it." Fetch volunteered.

"You'll do it?" Delsin interrogated the junkie. "Are you sure?" He questioned Fetch again.

"Yes." The neon conduit answered

"Ok, then, carry on." Delsin spoke hesitantly.

"I'll kill this stupid animal." The neon conduit utilized her neon prism as she burn the animal conduit without mercy, then afterwards the animal conduit turns to ashes. After Fetch burn the animal conduit, a cellphone immediately rang on Delsins pocket as he began to pulled it out in his pocket. Delsin put his own cellphone in his ear, and a familiar voice picked up.

"Hello," The power absorption conduit answered.

" _Delsin, there's an emergency!_ " Eugene shouted on the Delsin's cellphone. " _You have to come here quick!_ " The video conduit shouted some more, as the 24-year old conduit's ear were very sensitive.

"Ow!" Delsin's ear are now in pain, because Eugene kept on shouting. "Calm down Eugene, what's the emergency?" The male akomish interrogated Eugene on his cellphone.

"Just get in here!?" Eugene bellowed at his friend Delsin.

"Why?" The power absorption conduit inquired again against Eugene.

" _Will you just go please!?_ " Eugene screamed a bit, until he hang up the cellphone. While Delsin hang up his own cellphone, and the 24-year old conduit puts away on his pocket. "Alright, bye!" Delsin added as he nodded.

"What was that all about?" Fetch interrogated the 24-year old conduit.

"Well," Delsin shrugged, as he think of something before he answer her. "We need to go to Eugene's house."

"You could just told me earlier." Fetch replied with gestures. "Besides," The neon conduit reclaimed patiently. "How are we gonna go to teen angels house?" She interrogated the power absorption conduit with gentle tone."Just follow my lead." The 24-year old conduit replied with a smirk face, As Delsin's body collapses he then transform into a fully neon as he run faster than a car or speed of light. As he left Fetch alone on downtown, but Delsin didn't realized that Fetch as a power too.

[ **Narrator: Yeah, think?** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: What? What did I do?** ]

[ **Narrator: *Groans* Nevermind….]**

"Heh," The neon conduit scoffed. "Show off!" Fetch body collapses also with neon, as she goes after with Delsin on the road. The two conduits race against each other on downtown, if they comes first to came to Eugenes house is a winner.

( **End Song** )

( **Delsin Rowe, Abigail "Fetch" Walker, Eugene "Teen Angel" Sims, POV** )

( **Play 'Welcome To The Paradise' By: Greenday** )

 _Location: Eugene's House, Uptown Seattle_

 _Time: 8:00 A.M._

 _Date: April 1, 2016_

 _Universe: 98384_

Somewhere on uptown which is the south island of seattle, After Delsin and Fetch finished up the neon race nobody is a winner for they race fairly. They arrived on Eugene's house just outside of his door, So Delsin glance at Fetch as she did the gesture movement. "What?" The 24-year old conduit interrogated the neon conduit, as she twitched the bridge of her nose.

"Knock, Dude," Fetch replied, as she groaned. "Have you knock on someones door before?" She questioned Delsin the power absorption conduit.

"Probably, much yeah." Delsin answered successfully.

"Then knock at the door, smokes." Fetch responded with a hissed voice, as Delsin knocks at the door like two times. As the video conduit known as Eugene, on his house a soundtrack from eminem can heard in the speaker it was 'Lose Yourself' he suddenly twist the door to the left and he opened it revealing to be Delsin and Fetch.

"Fetch, Delsin," Eugene responded, as he giggled a bit with a nervous face. "You guys are here." The video conduit replied gently. "That was fast." He added.

"So," Delsin began his sentence. "Eugene, what is the thing you want to show us?" The power absorption conduit questioned the video conduit.

"This," The video conduit show a device similar to the Multiversal Portal Generator or MPG for short, as Eugene clutch the two tablet like device into his hands. "It's called the Multi-Dimensional Universal Portal Generator or the MDUPG for short." The video conduit introduced the device to Delsin and Fetch.

"Uh, Eugene," Delsin uttered, as he scratched at the back of his head. "How does this device works, anyways?" The 24-year old conduit inquired the video conduit.

"Simple," Eugene starts explaining about this device. "It's a some kind of device, that travels to another multiple-universe or multiverse as we call it," The video conduit continues to describe. "This device can also…. call or text with each other when you're in a different parallel universe." The shy nerd conduit expounded the device which Delsin and Fetch got little confused about this device.

"Will these device be destroyed?" Fetch inquired the video conduit.

"Well," Eugene explained some more about this device. "Those devices will never be destroyed, it's actually indestructable." The video conduit added, as Eugene puts the two device from the table. But Delsin actually walks towards, to the device just an inch before him within the distance. "I wonder how this thing works?" The power absorption conduit began playing the device, then it suddenly began activating the map of the entire multiverse appearing on the ceiling just before them. the three conduits before they got sucked into the map of the multiverse, the device known as the MDUPG floats through Eugenes hands as he began clutching it. "What have you done Delsin?" The video conduit interrogated, the power absorption conduit.

"Look," Delsin began reasoning. "I was just playing this device of yours, then it began activating by itself." The 24-year old conduit added his answered, then suddenly the three conduits suddenly got sucked in then the green with purple portal vanished immediately as it turns pitch black.

[ **Song End** ]

( **To be continued** )

 **A/N: Hey, guys, hope you enjoy the prolouge of 'inFAMOUS Second Son: The Team Death Match Arena'. Please I really need some support with the other writers, also please leave me a very nice review so that I could read them it'll be appreciated. I'll see you on the next chapter, of this story.**

 **-Cheerio!**

 **-Laters!**

 **-SkullCrusher550**


	2. Entering Alternate Seattle

**A/N: Hello, everyone, this is SkullCrusher550. And welcome back to another chapter of 'inFAMOUS Second Son: The Team Death Match Arena'. Guys, please, I need Ideas from other writers over this story. If you have…. Please, write them through the review section so that I will read it, it would appreciated. So anyways, I'll start writing so here goes….**

 **inFAMOUS Second Son: The Death Match Arena**

 **Chapter II: The Arrival From A New Universe**

 **#Support**

 **#R &R**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own inFAMOUS it belongs to sucker punch studios.**

 _Ivan and Dietrich including the five students of CPA and Bernard are on the 4_ _th_ _wall breaking zone…. Again. As they went to the stage, most of the crowds of audience sitted in their seats clap before them with respect. Ivan and Dietrich bows at the beloved audiences of the 4_ _th_ _wall breaking zone._

( **Play 'Firebird' Without Instrumental By: Galantis** )

" _Hey, Guys,_ " A russian-american commented with a smile over his face. " _I just wanna say that me and my brother Dietrich are back._ " Ivan replied at the mic, also most of the audiences were clapping with cheers.

" _Alright, guys, enough chit-chat._ " Dietrich smiles with confidence, as he continued. " _We have a special guest here._ " He added, while many audiences smiles in front of them as they sit in their respective seats.

" _Really?_ " Ivan questioned his brother sincerely. " _Like…. who is it?_ " The russian-american then questioned his brother Dietrich again.

" _You'll see._ " Dietrich replied at his brother. " _Ladies and gentlemen, please join me in giving our guests the best of cordial welcomes._ " The german-american uttered at the audiences with confidence and positive energy, the audience then clap once more while others are whistling. " _Bernard, and the students of the Crystal Prep Academy!_ " Bernard, and the students of Crystal Prep Academy came to the stage with Ivan and Dietrich, as the audience clap at the guest with respect others are blaring on their respective lips.

" _How's it going guys?_ " Lemon Zest uttered with a positive tone, as she put a rock sign raising up into the air. while audiences are cheering on their respective seats, others are blaring on their seats.

" _Yeah, you guys were probably awesome!_ " Indigo Zap replied with confidence.

" _Cześć ludzie,_ " The fire element bearer started his sentence with a nice tone, then his personality somewhat altered. " _Jak to kurwa dzień!?_ " Bernard's hair rise up with flames, as he frowned with most of the audiences which they felt scared to him.

" _I guess…. all of these audience are totally fine._ " Ivan smiles as he translated successfully the language of Bernard. " _And…. Besides,_ " The russian-american uttered" _Our author will probably continue this story._ " Ivan spoked.

Sugar Coat uttered bluntly in her mind. " _Can we start this story, because we're having a mid-crisis here?_ " She cross her arms around her chest with a boring look.

" _Right,_ " Dietrich pointed the girl with glasses. " _Anyways, please, support over the story._ " The german-american indicated. " _If someone who is a fan of inFAMOUS Second Son,_ " He continued. " _Please, Review it, that'll be appreciated._ " The russian-amercan reclaimed sincerely.

" _We just wanna see your 'reaction' over the story._ " Lemon Zest replied with a postive tone.

" _Also,_ " Sour Sweet started speaking in front of the crowds of audience who are seated on their chairs with a grinned over her face. " _Don't forget to press the button called 'follow and favorite' or else._ " Her foul-tempered personality altered. " _You're gonna regret it!_ " Sour Sweet cringe her teeth, while she frowned like a lot.

" _Proszę, jeśli widzisz jakieś błędy gramatyczne._ " Bernard uttered with merciful tone, until his foul-tempered personalityaltered. " _Skontaktować się z autorem lub ponieść konsekwencje!?_ " The fire element bearer's hair rise with fiery anger as he kept on shouting.

Until Sugar Coat spoked bluntly. " _Mister_ _Ivan,_ " She summoned the russian-american's name. " _You better stop your fire friend,_ " The girl with glasses commented with a boring look, as she speak more. " _Because,_ _He's gonna destroy the 4_ _th_ _wall imaginary zone for his big-headed personality._ " Sugar Coat added bluntly.

" _Darlings,_ " Sunny Flare indicated with a bit positive tone. " _Can we start the story instead of talking all day._ " The daughter of Abacus Cinch responded bluntly like Sugar Coat.

" _Oh,_ _Enjoy, the story guys!_ " Ivan indicated plus his smile on his face.

" _No negative reviews over this story, please._ " The german-american responded with energy. " _Thank you!_ " He added positively.

" _Jeśli widzę negatywne opinie w tej historii,_ " Bernard uttered, as he acts obnoxiously nice. But then his foul-tempered personality altered. " _jestem zamiar morderstwa dupę._ " He cursed but in polish (polski) language.

" _We also need your lovable support._ " The teenage girl with goggles uttered with a grinned over her face.

 _Ivan, Dietrich,_ _Bernard, and the five students of the Crystal Prep Academy left the 4_ _th_ _wall imaginary wall._

( **Aleksei "Aleks" Cherkesov, Zack "Z" Mendez, POV** )

( **Play 'I'm My Own Master Now (Platinum Mix)' Without Instrumental By: Jamie Christopherson** )

 _Location: Toronto, Canada_

 _Time: 7:00 A.M._

 _Date: March 7, 2065_

 _Universe: 1298772_

( **An hour earlier before Delsin and his two friend got sucked into the green with purple streak portal.** )

It was pretty amazing and peaceful in toronto canada, people are walking on the same directions from the streets and cars were passing by on the roads. Until a mysterious humanoid monster had appeared in front of the crowds of people and several people were shouting including screaming, when one car were passing by…. A horrifying humanoid monster just screams at the driver and passengers causing them to get scared. Then while the mysterious monster is going to smash the car with driver and passenger in it, a conduit manage to create crystal pillar to protect the car from getting destroy caused by the monster. "Go, I got this!" The crystal conduit responded cringing his teeth with anger, as the car then leaves to safety, with no minor or major scratches on the car paintings. The terrifying mysterious monster then glance at the crystal conduit with an angry face, he suddenly bellowed at his might. The monster suddenly charge at the conduit with crystal powers, but Aleks manage to evade successfully by just rolling from the ground. Aleks then construct a bow made of crystals he then reload two crystal shard arrow, Aleks pulled the crystal bowstring with crystal shard arrow causing it to strike the monster on the head but it didn't do any damage he roared in agony. The monster again charge at the crystal conduit with roaring sound, suddenly a conduit with geokinetic powers manage to encased the monster in chunks of earth pinning the monster in process. The humanoid large monster got knock out unconscious after Aleksei punched it with his crystal gauntlet that he construct earlier.

"Aleks," A geokinetic conduit known as Zack or Z for short summoned the name of the russian-american. "You could just call me, amigo." Z replied as he groaned, they then both saw the humanoid monster who were once encased with chunks of earth then they return in conversation.

"And Why did you help me, I was gonna destroy this monster by myself?" Aleksei interrogated the geokinetic conduit feeling annoyed at his friend Zack or Z for short.

"Amigo, tsk, tsk, tsk," Zack responded with his one right fingers moving from left to right as he smug with a prideful face. "You could probably die if someone did not assist you." The geokinetic conduit uttered as he educated the crystal conduit with lesson.

"You are right, I should have listen to you." Aleksei reclaimed with a grinned over his face, then suddenly his device known as 'Multi-Dimensional Universal Portal Generator or MDUPG' for short has been activated it's like the device glowed like a uranium on his pocket. He pulled it out in his pocket as he clutched it with his own both hands, the map of the multiverse suddenly emerge on the device itself. "Alright, Device," The crystal conduit started commenting. "What happened hours ago?" Aleksei questions the device.

" _According to my multiversal records,_ " The device spoked in robotic voice. " _Delsin, Eugene, and Fetch._ " MDUPG listed the names of the conduits. " _Went to a universe were conduits fight to the death._ " The device finished it sentence.

"Wait," The geokinetic conduit realized something. "So, the 'MDUPG' said that Delsin and his friends went to a universe were conduits fight to the death?" Zack uttered with a gesturing shrugged.

"Well, apparently, yes." Aleksei the crystal conduit answered.

"We need to go amigo," Zack indicated. "Um, one questioned." The geokinetic conduit raised his one left finger for questioning. "What universe did they go?" Z interrogated the crystal conduit.

"I think it is 'Universe 3789994235'." Aleksei answered, as he saw the holographic version of 'Universe 3789994235' emerging on the device. The crystal conduit responded once more. "We must go to that universe." He added.

"I agree, amigo." Zack replied. "We need to go, because the multiverse is at stake." The geokinetice conduit reclaimed sincerely.

"Alright, let us move on." Aleksei responded, as he pointed the device in an empty surroundings with no people or cars because the 'MDUPG' might accidentally hit them. the device suddenly launch a green with purple streak energy, causing to create a portal spinning on its vortex. Aleksei and Zack's hair were whirling like helicopter as the portal is continously spinning on its vortex, the two conduits went inside at the portal causing the energy gyre to vanish in an instant. "What are you going to do with the monster?" The Crystallokinetic Conduit interrogated the Geokinetic Conduit.

"Well," Zack replied as he was chatting with his friend Aleksei. "We will-" His sentence were actually interrupted, when he pointed at the monster position were he was captured. But the monster actually escape earlier by breaking himself free from an encased rock, while Aleksei and Zack are talking to each other.

"Where'd he go, hermano?" Zack interrogated, as he glance from left to right but the monster is gone.

"Let him go," Aleksei responded by tapping the geokinetic conduits shoulder. "I think he learn his lesson." He added sincerely.

"What are we waiting for, hermano?" Zack inquired happily. "We need to go before the portal vanishes again." The geokinetic conduit added positively.

"Alright." Aleksei responded, as he went inside the green with purple streak energy portal by running through it. And as for Zack, he technically manipulate the ground as he cut it with ease the geokinetic conduit suddenly ride the rock that he cut earlier. Zack went inside the portal by riding a rock with him, and he was happy about it. "Woohoo!" The geokinetic conduit raise his left hand by clenching it. "This is awesome!" Zack added, then the portal suddenly vanish from the view of its surroundings.

( **Song Ends** )

( **Delsin "D" Rowe, Abigail "Fetch" Walker, Eugene "Teen Angel" Sims, Brent "Snowflake" Walker POV** )

( **Play 'No Money' Without Instrumental By: Galantis** )

 _Location: Seattle, Uptown_

 _Time: 2:35 P.M._

 _Date: May 10, 2080_

 _Universe:_ _3789994235_

Uptown the south island in seattle, which the Department of Unified Protection is still there but the headquarters are in ruins. Most of the equipments and technology of D.U.P. were obliterated since the 'Conduit Revolutionary War' had started sixty-four years ago after Brooke Augustine from this Universe died of an old age, since she didn't unlocked her ability of concrete but her loyal D.U.P.'s troopers does.

[ **SkullCrusher550: Alright, guys, in my headcanon Brooke Augustine's abilities of concrete didn't get activated by the Ray Field. most of her D.U.P. soldiers got their powers activated, from the RFI explosion. Most of her loyal D.U.P. troopers acquired Clay powers, but others were energy and also they learn how to use the power of Carbon.** ]

Then a green with purple energy portal have appeared over the air, but the portal seems to be up side down. Something fell from the portal while it was spinning on its vortex, the three conduits name were Delsin, Fetch, and Eugene. They suddenly landed on the ground with a sound of 'Thud', the three conduits groaned a lot like they seem complaining on a restaurant and Fetch, Delsin, stood within their feet as they dust off of their clothes. Eugene looks at his device if it seem alright, he saw his very hi-tech gadget on the ground. the video conduit then dust the device off, after that he turns the gadget on but It didn't work. Eugene suddenly hit the 'MDUPG' to many times however it still didn't worked, he didn't realized that the device of Alex is voice activated so he tries it for the first time. " _Self-Repaired Mode!_ " The device seemingly rearrange itself, and the 'MDUPG' completely restore into a complete awesome device.

"D, Fetch, where are you guys?" Eugene questioned as he was clutching the device, and he's finding his two friends. but they were there at the hill, Delsin, Fetch, both saw the view of seattle however it seemed different than their seattle.

"They you are guys!" The video conduit positively responded, as he walked on the middle of Delsin and Fetch's side. He then saw the difference of seattle, from the 'Universe 98384'.

"The seattle here is much better than our seattle." Delsin replied, as he saw the alternate seattle which the technology seems to be hi-tech with hover cars, hoverboard, and cool but also awesome devices plus amazing clothing.

"I agree with you, smokes!" The neon conduit uttered yet a smile over her face, then she continued chatting with Delsin until the video conduit walked beside with his two friend

"Come on, we need to check out this alternate seattle!" Fetch begged at his two conduit friends.

"Well, okay!" Delsin added.

"Cool!" The neon conduit suddenly transformed herself into a neon, as she run like a cheetah leaving her friends behind the hills of seattle.

"Hey, Fetch, don't leave us." The power absorption conduit indicated, as he also transformed himself into a purplish neon as he catch the neon conduit Fetch.

"Guys, wait up!" Eugene reclaimed, as he summon a digital wings out on his back. the video conduit then ascend from the air, with an incredible speed.

Meanwhile at the middle of the streets in uptown, Fetch then transformed himself into her human stated. She clearly walked around the streets, Continously somebody bumped into her shoulder. Fetch glance at that guy, it seemed the hair is bluish mohawk and the outfit are very similar to her older brother Brent back from alternate seattle. " _How's that even possible, Brent supposed to be dead?_ " The neon conduit interrogated, as she was talking to herself into her mind. The neon conduit is wondering that how come her older brother is still alive, she starts following him like she's doing a breast-walk were her older brother isn't looking. She still follows him even Brent wasn't even looking again, then he's wondering someone is following maybe it could be police or something. Then Fetch's older brother was a conduit from this universe, Brent ceased from walking and suddenly utilized his Pyro-Electrokinesis his both hands were sparking with fire and electricity.

( **Song End** )

 _Location: Uptown Warehouse Exterior, Seattle_

 _Time: 3:05 P.M._

 _Date: May 10. 2080_

 _Universe: 3789994235_

( **Abigail "Fetch" Walker, Brent "Fireflakes" Walker, POV** )

( **Play 'Berzerk' Without Instrumental By: Eminem** )

Brent suddenly summoned an electric spear with flames around it, he was threatening the girl just before her. "Who're you?" The pyro-electrokinetic conduit interrogated the neon conduit, which Brent is holding the electric flame spear from his left hand.

"Have you ever recognized me?" Fetch inquired her older brother.

"No, Never heard of it!" Brent then hurled the electrical flame spear at the opponent, immediately Fetch construct a neon shield blocking the electrokinetic flame spear exploding with a mushroom cloud. After the cloud of smoke disappear, Fetch manage to charge and punched her own brother with neon energy over her fists. But Brent or Snowflakes blocked it for using a fire barrier including a spark of electricity on the exterior of the shield, causing Fetch to be electrified as she bounced back also a bit of her hair were straightened up caused by the electricity taken from her body as she stood up within her feet. Brents Electric-Fire Barrier vanish in an instant, he smack the earth causing fire and electricity to emerge from the ground.

But Fetch suddenly avoid every flame as well as electricity in her path by transforming herself with neon, The neon conduit went back to her human state still she manage to utilized a neon missile scattering all over the ground. Brent was pierced by the neon missile, reverting every land it hits. Then Brent's body is rolling slowly until he stood up as he kneel with his left knee, He frowned a bit at the foe. " _When did she learn that kind of power?_ " The pyro-electrokinetic conduit inquired into his mind, he needs to think of something.

So, Brent, apply another ability called 'Pyro-Electro Beam' it's a kind of an ability which it burns but also it electrifies foe. When his ability reached to the max, he hurls the fire-electric beam to Fetch, sending her into one of the warehouse yet the neon conduit got hit on to the wall. After she landed in the wall, She groaned and cringes her teeth, Fetch touched the side of her head gently relieving the pain.

The neon conduit immediately went outside of the warehouse, as she still clutching her head to relieve the pain. A dart is filled with drug, suddenly struck her into the skin. She feels very kind of strange as the drug took effect on her, Fetch touched the side of her head again. "I don't really feel so good." Her eyes or vision became so blurry, until she tumbles from the ground unconsciously. Brent carries Abigail or Fetch in bridal style, and he suddenly use an ability called 'Pyrokinetic Flight'. He ascend from the air with a fire all over his foot, as he left with Fetch which she was still knock out unconscious.

( **Song Ends** )

( **Delsin "D" Rowe, Eugene "Teen Angel" Sims, POV** )

( **Play 'Secon Son Theme' Instrumental By: Sucker Punch** )

 _Location: Uptown Streets, Seattle_

 _Time: 3:40 P.M._

 _Date: March 10, 2080_

 _Universe: 3789994235_

Delsin transformed himself into a human state after he was in neon, as for Eugene his digital wings faded in an instant. "D," The video conduit started calling the nick-name of Delsin. "Where is Fetch, by the way?" Eugene is wondering what has happened to Fetch, they start thinking if she's alright.

"I better call her." Delsin pulled his 'Iphone 6s plus' to call Fetch, the power absorption conduit insert his cellphone against his ear as it started ringing. But the voice from the phone, could be heard on Delsin's phone. " _Please, try to call again later._ " The 24-year old conduit suddenly letting his cellphone off in his ears.

"Great, this is just fucking great!" Delsin screamed a bit, as he cursed within his tounge.

"What? What is it, D?" Eugene inquired at the his friend Delsin.

"I tried to talk with Fetch…. But, she didn't respond at all." The smoke conduit interrogated the video conduit, they began to worry that Fetch is in trouble or something.

"Thats…. Strange?" Eugene interrogated, at the 24-year old conduit. "Alright, When need to find her phone and fast." The video conduit added with a reply.

"But," Delsin commented at the video conduit. "Where did she landed?" The smoke conduit interrogated gently at Eugene.

"According to the MDUPG," The video conduit started explaining. "Fetch's position, was on Uptown Warehouse Exterior." Eugene continued explaining on Delsin. "Which is not far from here." The shy nerd added with kindness. "And she is fighting with a conduit thirty-five minutes ago." Eugene responded positively.

"That's all we need to know…. Come On, Teen Angel, we need to find Fetch!" Delsin angrily replied, as he clenched his right hand pumping slowly over his chest.

"Alright," The video conduit uttered, Eugene then formed a digital wings again as it appear on his back. He swoop through the air, with an incredible speed of light. While for Delsin, used his concrete thrusters to glide or to surf from the air. The power absorption conduit including Eugene, will took the scene of investigation who kidnapped Fetch.

( **Song Ends** )

( **To Be Continue** )

 **A/N: Hey, guys, hope you enjoy this kind of story. Please review this story from the review section. Also please press the button of 'Follow or Favorite' if not, then that's fine with me. I'm gonna continue this story next week, so…. leave a review, that will be appreciated. I do need some beta-readers, from my story called 'The Conversion Bureau: Command & Conquer: Mental Omega' also check that story out if you have time. Bye, guys, I'll see you next week.**

 **-Cheerio!**

 **-Laters!**

 **-SkullCrusher550**


	3. Entering Of The Conduit Games

**A/N: Hey, guys and gals, this is SkullCrusher550. Welcome back to another chapter of 'inFAMOUS Second Son: The Team Death Match Arena'. Anyways…. For those who are a fan of 'inFAMOUS' please leave a very nice and smooth review because I really need some support with you guys, and I'll be appreciated. You can press the button of 'Follow or Favorite', on the upper left or on the end of the chapter. So, in that case, I'll start writing but not today because…. I have summer job tomorrow I think, I will continue this story every next weekends.**

 **inFAMOUS Second Son: The Death Match Arena**

 **Chapter III: Entering of the Conduit Games**

 **#PleaseSupport**

 **#R &R**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own inFAMOUS it belongs to sucker punch studios.**

( **Aleksei "Aleksei" Cherkesov, Zack "Z" Mendez, Delsin "D" Rowe, Eugene "Teen Angel" Sims, POV** )

( **Play 'The Ghost of Alexandria' Without Instrumental By: Anti-Flag** )

 _Location: Downtown Street Rooftop, Seattle_

 _Time: 3:30 P.M._

 _Date: March 10, 2080_

 _Universe: 3789994235_

On a roof top of downtown street from seattle, an energy portal suddenly appeared. Two mysterious stranger came and stepped out of the spinning gyre, afterwards the green with purple streak portal immediately closed by itself. "So, this is 'Universe 3789994235'?" A crystal conduit responded, as he was clutching his device on his left hand while Aleksei place his right hand on his hips.

"Absolutely, Hermano," Zack uttered, as his friend Aleksei put away his device called the 'MDUPG'. on his pocket. "The alternate version of Seattle is much more different, than the real Seattle." The geokinetic conduit explained, as he smiled at the crystal conduit.

"I agree." The russian-american conduit replied. "Let us contact Delsin and Eugene." Aleksei pulled out again his 'MDUPG', as he press the "on" button and types the passcode with his fingers randomly. When the crystal conduit is done typing the passcode, he then squeezed the button enter gently but also carefully. Aleksei went to the contacts, since his contacts are alphabetical order he found the letter 'D' on its option. Then Aleksei found the name in his contacts known as 'Delsin Rowe', he then pressed the call icon gently as the device ringing continously. Suddenly afterwards a holographic version of 'Delsin Rowe' had emerge from the device, which his face was also in green with purple streak energy.

" _Sup, guys,_ " The 24-year old conduit replied with a sincere grin on his face. " _How are you guys, doin?_ " The power absorption conduit question the two conduits while Aleksei is clutching the device, which the crystal conduit but also the geokinetic conduit smiles back at Delsin.

"We're fine, Hermano." Zack responded with a positive way. "By the way," The geokinetic conduit started his sentence. "Where is Fetch?" Zack interrogated the video conduit and the power absorption conduit, which Delsin and Eugene didn't respond at all.

" _We still don't know, I really tried to call her but no respond._ " Delsin uttered, as he was worried about the neon conduits disappearance. Then Euegene pushed his friend Delsin aside from the device, as he was asking that the female video conduit is alright.

" _Is your female friend okay?_ " The shy nerd interrogated, through their two conduit friends who called them from the 'MDUPG'.

"You mean Angelika?" The crystal conduit guessed correctly, causing the shy nerd gamer to blushed as hard as a rock.

" _How'd you know?_ " Eugene interrogated, as his both cheeks were blushing madly. " _How'd you know I have crush on her?_ " The video conduit interrogated again.

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Alright, EugeneXAngelika, SHIPPING CONFIRMED!** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: Hey, Ivan, I already told you no spoiling about shipping!** ]

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Aye, Aye, captain obvious! *Saluted at me, turns then leaves*** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: *I groaned, as I continued writing with this story.*** ]

"Isn't that obvious, Hermano." The geokinetic conduit indicated, as he giggled a bit. "We-" Zack's sentence were interrupted, as Aleksei joined the conversation impolitely.

"Z," The crystal conduit summoned his name. "We don't have much time fooling around!" Aleksei replied, as he screamed a bit at the his friend. "Alright," He began. "By the way, where are you guys?" The 19-year old conduit interrogated the two holographic versions of Delsin and Eugene from the 'MDUPG'.

" _From…. Uptown Exterior Warehouse._ " Delsin answered. " _You should probably came over here._ " The 24-year old conduit replied, before they disconnect each on the 'MDUPG' Eugene needs something to say.

"You got it, amigo!" Zack responded with a positive smile.

"You can count on us." Aleksei vowed, as he promised to Delsin and Eugene.

" _If you see Angelika again,_ " The video conduit commented. " _Please, I say 'Hi' to her._ " Eugene responded physically, then thereafter instead of Eugene end the call it was Delsin who disconnect the call for him. Eugene then put the 'MDUPG', on his pocket.

"Alright, Amigo, let's go!" Zack happily replied. "I'll see you in the flip side, Hermano!" The geokinetic conduit then utilized his powers, as he used the earth thruster. Several rocks were swarming around the bottom of Zack. As he then left his friend at the roof top on downtown.

"Psssh, Show Off!" Aleksei replied as he groaned, the crystal conduit then utilized his powers of crystal. As he surf telekinetically into the mid-air, He went after with his friend Zack, The Spanish but born American conduit who had the ability to control any earth materials or substances.

( **Song End** )

( **Play 'Red Sun' Without Instrumental By: Jamie Christopherson** )

( **Abigail "Fetch" Walker, Brent "Fireflakes" Walker, POV** )

 _Location: Brent's Apartment, Seattle_

 _Time: 4:05 P.M._

 _Date: March 10, 2080_

 _Universe: 3789994235_

Fetch stirred from her sleep, as she clutch her head firmly. The blanket descend half of her body, the neon conduit scratch her both eyes to remove some sustain bacteria she yawn. then after that Fetch strech her body so she won't have any cramps. "Where am I, anyways?" The neon conduit question herself, she leaves the bed so messy. "I need to get out of here." Fetch then went to the door, but it was lock so she needs to think of something else. "Are you kidding me, What knockers!?" The neon conduit then, launch a bolts of neon. But the door seems to be…. Protected by a holy fire barrier spell constructed by Brents powers earlier.

"This door is somewhat, indestructable?! Are you fucking kidding me!?" The neon conduit screamed out loud, nevertheless she heard a sound of stairs were cracking in each steps. So…. she went back to her bed and hide her face so it wouldn't reveal it.

Brent or Fireflakes twisted the doorknob from the left, the pyro-electrokinetic conduit quickly opens the door. So he observed his surroundings on the room, Brent saw the girl that he kidnapped earlier as she was covering herself with blanket.

Brent suddenly used his 'Pyro-Electromagnetism ability' on the blanket removing it in process, revealing Fetch the neon conduit. She then opens her eyes quickly and used formed a neon grenade, and threw it against his own Brother Brent. However Brent formed a pyro-electokinetic projectile, moreover he then hurl several pyro-electrokinetic projectile against Fetch. But luckily, the neon conduit noticed the weak spot of his alternate Brother it was on his legs.

So Fetch then construct a neon energy bow appearing in her both hands, furthermore the energy bow generates two neon energy arrows. The neon conduit suddenly pulled the bowstring, causing the pair of two neon energy arrows to launch towards against Brent. Suddenly Fetch's brother formed a electrokinetic shield but it wasn't powerful enough, the shield that Brent spawn quickly obliterated. Brent impelled against the wall, knocking him hard as he was about to get up his strength is slowly dropping until he knock out unconscious on the earth.

"Everybody's got a job to do, and I do mine as best I can." Fetch responded including a smug on her face. "Sorry, bitch, I have to get out of here." The neon conduit commented, as her body collapses into an purple energy. Fetch left the apartment of the counterpart of Brent, she escapes successfully.

( **Song End** )

( **Brent 'Fireflakes' Walker, Unknown Stranger on phone, POV** )

( **Play 'Complicated' Without Instrumental By: Avril Lavigne** )

 _Location: Brent's Apartment, Seattle_

 _Time: 5:00 P.M._

 _Date: March 10, 2080_

 _Universe: 3789994235_

After an hour of unconsciousness, Brent groans in pain as he utilized his left hand and clasped it against his head gently. "Wow," He's endured that he was amazed, by a young girl who has neon powers. "When did she train, how did she created a bow made out of energy?" The pyro-electrokinetic conduit mumbled to himself, until his phone suddenly vibrated on his back pocket. He stretched his phone out of his back pocket, Brent glance at his phone and he then answered them right away.

" _Hello,_ " The pyro-electrokinetic conduit greeted repectively, on who is calling in his phone. " _Who is this?_ " Bren interrogated politely, as he was talking to the stranger on his calling device.

" _My name is…. Bulldog._ " He introduced his name manually. " _How are things?_ " His demonic deep voice makes Brent or Snowflakes shiver in fear.

"Alright, Shitface," The pyro-electrokinetic conduit cursed at the anonymous caller. "Whoever you are, Am gonna-" Brent's words were disrupted, until the anonymous caller responded on Fetch's alternate older brother's phone.

" _Wait,_ " Bulldog grasped cowardly, as he needs to think before he could answer. " _Are you interested on Conduit Games?_ " The anonymous caller interrogated, with an evil smug tone.

"Wait, Conduit Games?" Snow questioned the mysterious caller on the phone. "I think I've heard that before, Isn't that were Conduits compete to the death." Brent responded with a guessed. "Am I correct?" Snowflakes inquired, yet he frowned with a somber face. Although the mysterious stranger on the phone think of something before he could answered.

" _Y-Yes, of course._ " The stranger on the phone responded shamefaced, as he was rubbing at the back of his head nervously.

"Good," Brent responded, plus a solemn face were formed on his face. "Make sure your men will capture those Conduits, and tell your men that you need to take it easy." Snowflakes instructed the mysterious stranger on the phone.

" _Alright, bye._ " The anonymous caller indicated as he turned off the phone, and he put it back to his pocket.

( **Song End** )

( **Bulldog, Bulldog's Militia, POV** )

( **Play 'Antihero' Trap Remix By: Monster Cat** )

 _Location: Bulldogs Hideout Georgetown, Seattle_

 _Time: 5:10 P.M._

 _Date: March 10, 2080_

 _Universe: 3789994235_

After Bulldog called a Conduit/Bioterrorist named Brent or Snowflake the unknown stranger obeyed the instruction what Brent says, and he will do it. So, most of the militia men of Bulldog were male but also female. The male bulldog militia are equipped with AKM assault rifle as a primary weapon, and MP-443 Semi-Automatic pistol as a sidearm which it was place on the holster. But they have RPG-7 with a strap on it in case of an emergency, the anti-tank weapon had only one shot, they've got a pair of RGD-5 grenade also a pair of F-1 grenade. The male bulldog militia wears an advance nano- suit outfit.

On females they're equipped with T-1000 Advance Assault Rifle as a primary weapon, a glock 17 with extended magazine as side-arm it was set on the holster. They have five M-67 frag grenade which it kills any people, on the radius of 15 meters (49 feet). The female bulldog militia had one Vibroblade, which it can cut even a toughest armor yet it also even cut adamantium. They dressed in nano-suit outfit but in female version.

The leader of militia called Bulldog Society then clasped the alarm, as the alarm blare off. all members of the bulldog militia's. all of them dressed up quickly, all of them went to the mission room for mission objectives. The bulldog militia's travel each of the chair, furthermore each of the militia members remained on each of their seat as they began to listen to the leader of commandos. Bulldog then stepped up on the podium, just at the side of the stage. "Thank you all for coming." The leader of the Bulldog Society replied.

"We have conduits located on the exterior warehouse," He uttered. "We need to capture them alive." Bulldog responded at his speech, bu then a male militia then raised his right hand for questioning.

"Uh…. One question, sir." The male bulldog militia indicated sheepishly. "What are the conduits were talking about, sir?" One soldier interrogated with a solemn tone.

"Our dark eyed probes had located conduits, just south-east of uptown." Bulldog answered.

"But," the female militia recognized. "How were we able to capture them?" She question the leader of Bulldog Society.

"With this." Bulldog uttered yet he formed a smug on all over his face, while the lights were off a curtain on the stage were suddenly went up. The white smoke are covering the entire stage, then here it is a set of grenades were introduced. "Ladies and Gentlemen," Bulldog replied as he pointed at the set of non-lethal grenade. "I gave you the MH-125 Knockout Grenade."

When they glanced at the non-lethal grenades at the stage, they start clapping like it was a boring class.

"Um," A male militia responded utterly. "How does this thing worked against conduits?" The soldier inquired forming a somber over his face.

"It's a grenade," The militia leader started explaining about the non-lethal grenade. "That has capable of releasing a sleeping powder... that neutrilizes superpowers for a couple of minutes, and make a person go to sleep." He added his reply, which all the Bulldog Militias earned their interest from their militia leader.

"So," Bulldog began with a somber face. "Who wants to capture a conduit?" The militia leader inquired, none of the Bulldog militia's raised their own hands.

"We'll do it." A Male familiar voice were heard, as he raised his left hand while the other members which it was three male and one female did the same.

"Are you sure?" Bulldog interrogated them one more time.

"Yes," The male bulldog militia replied.

"What're your names?" Bulldog interrogated the male including the female bulldog soldiers.

"Oh," The male bulldog militia began to introduce their names, out loud. "My name is Jaime Vinson," He introduced himself to the Bulldog militia leader.

"I'm Hannah Andrews," The female bulldog militia replied with a smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you sir, I'm Kyle Davidson," He replied as he preceded to the bulldog militia leader plus a respect.

"And lastly my little brother Spencer Vinson." Jaime pointed at his little brother, which he waves at the militia leader with a smile over his face.

"With due respect, sir." Jaime replied politely, as he raised his hand. "Since, we don't have powers," He commented positively. "How are we gonna capture conduits?" He interrogated solemnly.

"It's easy," Bulldog answered while he smirked. "You'll need a distraction." The militia leader added. "Now, go!" He responded. "You will Choose a job you love," Bulldog commented, as he continue chatting with his comrades. "And you will have to work a day in your life." The bulldog militia teams saluted in front of the leader, then they left with their weapons.

( **End Song** )

( **Delsin "D" Rowe, Eugene "Teen Angel" Sims, Zack "Z" Mendez, Aleksei "Aleks" Cherkesov, Abigail "Fetch" Walker, Bulldog Militia, POV** )

( **Play 'Till I Collapse' Without Instrumental By: Eminem** )

 _Location: Uptown Exterior Warehouse, Seattle_

 _Time: 6:00 P.M_

 _Date: March 10, 2080_

 _Universe: 3789994235_

Delsin, Eugene, Z, and Aleks are examining who owns this powers, it could be someone else. "Hey, Amigo, I got something." The geokinetic conduit replied, as he picked up something through the device.

"What is it?" Delsin and Eugene questioned in unison, as they went towards from Z and Aleks just an inch from the distance.

"According to our MDUPG," The russian-american started analyzing of what happened here. "Fetch fought someone else, 4.91 hours ago." Aleksei responded somberly then he turn off his MDUPG, as he put his device back to his pocket.

"Guys, take a look at this," Eugene responded anxiously, the other conduits glance as well. "What kind of power are these?" The video conduit interrogated, while he clutches his chin. "I've never seen a conduit who could do such power." The shy nerd replied, as he adjusted his glasses.

"Hey, Dweebs!" A female familiar voice had been heard, causing Delsin, Eugene, Zack or Z, Aleks to get its attention. She was running in neon, after that she ceased running and it turns back to its human state revealing to be Abigail or Fetch.

"Fetch!" Delsin including other conduits bellowed in unison.

"Where've you been, we've been waiting for like…. two hours in a row already." Delsin responded whining, like he was complaining when there's a chores.

"Sorry, about that." The neon conduit apologized, until somebody thrust a smoke grenade which it detonate on them. luckily since Delsin had smoke powers, he absorb the white fog with ease. more smoke grenade were hurl into the air, as it continously landed again from Delsin until Aleksei. The five conduits coughed momentarily, as it won't stop at all.

Luckily Eugene the video conduit construct a digital wings out of his back, and he levitated below on the ground he then flapped his wings continually until the white smokes are gone. One of the militia members launch an RPG-7 against the five conduits, but Zack construct a very big earth barrier emerge from the ground. The Rocket suddenly explodes from the earth barrier, another male smirk proudly that they think they're dead. Nevertheless when the explosion cloud had vanished, the chuck of rocks is still there as it didn't get obliterate.

"Nice job, Z." Aleksei replied at the spanish-american congratulating him. "Time for you to witness the power of crystals." The crystallokinetic generate a crystal made out of bombs, moreover he threw it into the air then it landed on their foe exploding with green cloud of smoke.

"You're welcome, hermano." Zack credited the crystallokinetic conduit. "D, Eugene, Fetch," The geokinetic conduit started, as he were calling their names. "We got militia 12 o'clock." Z responded as pointed the four youth Bulldog militia.

"You got it, Z." Delsin uttered as he dashed towards the enemy, he struck some smoke out on his finger tips. Four militia are avoiding the smoke attack, came from the smoke conduit.

"Hey, Motherfuckers," Fetch replied, as her both hands were glowing with neon. "Have some of this!" Then her neon energy release a powerful laser, which it explodes on the buildings. Four of the militia on the other hand, they're pinned down by the might of conduits.

"Jaime," A male started chatting with his comrade. "What are we gonna do?" He interrogated the militia leader.

"We have no choice but to launch these babies!" Jaime replied prideful, as he display the non-lethal grenade that Bulldog show them earlier. Then…. Each of them pull the safety pin and then they hurl the non-lethal grenade into the air, after for seconds it explodes into tiny white-yellowish particle Which Delsin, Fetch, Eugene, Zack, including Aleksei's powers were neutrilized. Their bodies are shaking like they're were stun or something, soon afterwards the five conduits suddenly knock out unconscious.

Jaime utilized his ear piece communicator, as he called their leader Bulldog. " _Sir,_ " He uttered seriously, as the young soldier called the leader of Militia politely.

"What is it, Jaime?" The militia leader questioned, the young militia.

" _We've captured five conduits, all five of them._ " Hannah indicated also on the ear piece communicator, which the Bulldog Militia Leader were excited about it. " _What shall we do with them?_ " She added.

"Alright," Bulldog replied happily, as he continued. "Bring me five of them here." He commented, as he turn off his ear piece communicator.

" _Yes sir,_ " Jaime including his team mates help each other out, to carry the body of conduits/bioterrorist as they were departing back to the base.

( **Song Ends** )

( **To be continued** )

 **A/N: Hey, guys, hope you enjoy this story. please take it easy on me, because I'm not really good at telling stories 'coz am just a newbie fanfic writer. I hope you understand that! Additionally, review this fanfic or please follow and favorite. Because, I just wanna see your reaction through this story. hope you guys have a great day, and also the story will be on hiatus due to my summer job. Leave me a Question through my OC so that I'll answer them, hope you guys send me some battle scenario.**

 **-Cheerio!**

 **-Laters!**

 **-SkullCrusher550**


	4. Let The Games Begin

**A/N: Hey, Guys, this is SkullCrusher550. Welcome back to another chapter of 'inFAMOUS Second Son: The Team Death Match Arena', hope you guys review this story on the review section that'll be appreciated. Also, please follow or favorite the story as well, enjoy the story guys!**

 **inFAMOUS Second Son: The Death Match Arena**

 **Chapter IV: Waking Up Into The Conduit Colosseum And Let The Fight Begin!**

 **#R &R**

 **#Support**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own inFAMOUS it belongs to sucker punch studios**

( **Play 'I'm Awesome' Remix By: Spose Feat. Mac Lethal** )

 _Dietrich, Ivan, and two mysterious student girls from Crystal Prep Academy came from the 4_ _th_ _imaginary zone with no apparent reason. All the audiences clapped and whistle, while others are enjoying the beats came from the music on the backgraound._

" _Hey, Guys,_ " Dietrich replied while he smiles in front of the audiences confidently. " _Welcome back to another chapter of 'inFAMOUS Second Son: The Team Death Match Arena'._ " The german-american commented with a smile.

" _Hey, Dietrich,_ " Ivan uttered, as he calls out his step brothers name. " _We have two favorites and followers._ " The russian-american commented gently.

" _Really,_ " The german-american gasped, as he was surprise about it. " _Like…. who is it?_ " He inquired like he's excited who is gonna be.

" _Wait, let me get it._ " Ivan indicated, as he was dragging one piece of paper out of his pocket. " _Oh, guess we have two!_ " He commented with a gentle tone.

" _Who is it, who is it!?_ " Dietrich replied with a crazy talk, like he's having a coffee insanity.

" _Woah, Dude?!_ " Ivan replied at his brother, as he calms him down. " _You better stop being a psycho insane guy._ " He ceased him not to be insane, because it might shocked all the audiences.

" _Alright,_ " Ivan replied smiling in front of the audiences, then he coughs before he spoked cause he was holding a piece of letter on his hand. " _We have seniorcopycat, and legendarysupersaiyan3._ " He mentioned the two names who favorite and follow the story.

" _We thank you,_ " Dietrich credited them. " _seniorcopycat and legendarysupersaiyan3 for favorating and following this story, we appreciated it._ " The german-american responded including a smile on his face, as he credited the favorites and followers of the site.

" _We also appreciated the support came from you guys._ " Ivan replied happily, because he knew that they have favorites and followers over this fanfic story.

But then two multi-colored girl students, came on the stage out of nowhere. These two multi-colored scholars supposedly from Crystal Prep Academy, one girl dressed in her CPA uniform. The other girl dressed the same in uniform, as the first girl wears. The first one has light arctic bluish gray skin, light purple and violet hair in a ponytail, and grayish sap green eyes. The second one has very pale aquamarine skin, pink and amaranth long hair down on the middle, and dark rose eyes.

" _Bro,_ " Ivan started calling Dietrich out. " _Who are these pretty girl strangers?_ " The russian-american interrogated his brother.

" _How'd should I know?!_ " The german-american uttered while his eyebrows raised shrugging, while he's interested with the two girls from the stage just standing there confidently.

" _What,_ " Dietrich began his sentence, while his shrugging. " _Are you gonna talk to them or what?_ " The german-american interrogated his own brother.

" _Fine,_ " Ivan groaned while he twitches at the bridge of his nose. " _I'll go talk to them._ " He commented plus a smile on his face, Ivan strolled awkwardly while he glance back at his brother waving at him smiling.

" _Hello, Ladies,_ " The russian-american greeted the two multi-colored teenagers with respect, while the two multi-colored students just looked at him awkwardly. " _Welcome to the 4_ _th_ _wall imaginary zone._ " Ivan outstreched his arms out, like he was gratifying them. " _So,_ " He replied anxiously, yet he's still confident with words. " _What're your names, anyways?_ " The russian-american interrogated the two colorful girls at the stage.

" _My name is Crystal Lullaby,_ " The first girl introduced her name. " _And,_ " She pointed to another girl beside her. " _This is Melon Smoothie._ " The second girl waves at Ivan and Dietrich, like she blushed a bit because she found out that Ivan is very cute.

" _Why is your other friend is blushing?_ " The german-american questioned Crystal Lullaby, on how Melon Mint is blushing hard at Ivan. " _Is your friend…. acting weird or awkward?_ " Dietrich inquired Crystal Lullaby again, because Melon Mint won't stop blushing.

" _Mister….. Who are you again?_ " The light purple and violet ponytailed hair girl questioned, the german-american which she doesn't even know her name.

" _My name is Dietrich,_ " He introduced himself confidently. " _And this is Ivan, my…. bro….._ " Dietrich pointed at his own brother, which he wave at Melon Smoothie.

" _Oh, ok then,_ " Crystal Lullaby responded graceless. " _Dietrich,_ " The light arctic bluish gray skinned girl called out his name. " _Do you know why Melon Mint is acting weird?_ " She inquired Dietrich.

" _Yeah…. Why?_ " The german-american raised his right eyebrows.

" _I think I might explain this._ " Crystal Lullaby responded smirking, she walk slowly towards at Dietrich.

" _Hey, what are you-_ " Dietrich's sentence were delayed, as Crystal Lullaby kiss him in the lips. while on the other side, Melon Smoothie kiss Ivan in the lips too.

" _Guess, we have a new shipping here._ " The narrator uttered sincerely, while he was leaning on the wall from the middle of the stage. " _Dietrich X Crystal Lullaby, and Ivan X MelonSmoothie._ " Dietrich, Crystal Lullaby, Melon Smoothie, and Ivan broke their lovable kiss.

" _Shut up, Narrator!_ " The four who are on the stage screamed in unison, while the narrator just ignored their warning as he rolled his eyes.

" _Enjoy the story guys, don't forget to review this story._ " The narrator responded patiently. " _Don't forget to follow and favorite also._ " He replied with a grinned.

After the kissing for the long time….. Dietrich, Ivan, Crystal Lullaby, and Melon Smoothie broke the moment of romance. Those couples are seemingly blushing at each other, like it won't stop. The audiences were shock about this, like they are seeing that these couples is so similar romance from paris.

" _Because, I just wanna see your reaction through this story._ " The narrator uttered patiently.

( **Delsin "D" Rowe, Aleksei "Aleksei" Cherkesov, Zack "Z" Mendez, Abigail "Fetch" Walker, Eugene "Teen Angel" Sims, Bulldog, POV** )

( **Play 'Without End' Without Instrumental By: Anti-Flag** )

 _Location: Conduit Dungeon Colosseum, Seattle_

 _Time: 7:00 P.M._

 _Date: March 18, 2080_

 _Universe: 3789994235_

Delsin and the other conduits woke up in a some kind of a dungeon, their hands are covered with chains again so they won't escape again. Just like the last time when they encounter the evil counterpart of Celestia, from 'Universe 892' but luckily they defeated them with the assist of twelve element bearers. "Man," The smoke conduit responded firmly as he groaned. "What happened to us last night?" Delsin questioned to the other conduits, as he have some headache in his head. "It's like a bunch of militia hit us hard or something." The 24-year old akomish member uttered.

"Amigo," The geokinetic conduit started to speak up. "All I could remember was a grenade thrown at us." Z replied sincerely, he tries remembering what happened to them. "Then boom," Z indicated patiently, as he outstretched his both arms while the chains are clanging with him. "Out of nowhere we were knock out or something." He commented sincerely, as his team mates smack their own faces by using their own hands.

"We just got own, by a bunch of militia out there!" The crystallokinetic conduit responded with sarcastic attitude, as he crossed his arms around the chest while the chains are clanging from his body.

"Guys," A female in a rebellious voice. "We need a plan of getting out of here!" That voice was Abigail or Fetch.

"Fetch," The shy nerd indicated with a wimping expression. "I don't think we can't escape from the colosseum." The video conduit successfully uttered in every word he says.

"What do you mean by that, Eugene?" Fetch interrogated the video conduit, as Z, Aleksei, and Delsin agreed on Abigail's words.

"Yeah, Eugene, what do you-." Delsin questioned the shy nerd, while his words is delayed because there's a feedback from the voice over the wall speaking from the five conduits or bioterrorists.

Even though Eugene is having a hard time on uh, pulling out his device known as the 'MDUPG' on his pocket. But then a voice came over on the speaker flat screen tv, in the ceiling of the wall were heard. " _Greetings,_ " The voice replied in a kind of manner. " _My name is Bulldog,_ " He introduced himself at the speaker up from the wall, as the five conduits from the dungeons understood what he just said.

" _I seemingly apologized, about what happened one week ago._ " The leader of the militia indicated, as he purged for his actions about what happened a week ago. Delsin didn't know that it was one week already, and he is shocked about this. " _We also confiscated these interesting device of yours,_ " Aleksei and Z's hi-tech device were seemingly confiscate, by Bulldog the leader of militia.

" _We just want the five of you,_ " Bulldog pointed at Delsin, Fetch, Eugene, Z, and Aleksei from the scary dark dungeon…. while he was on the flat screen tv." _To compete in the conduit games if you're interested._ " He formed a smug face from the flat screen, although Fetch or Abigail is very interested about this kind of event.

"What event are we talking about?" Fetch questioned to herself, as she formed a smirked around her face.

"I think he's saying that…. uh," Z replied speechless, as he needs to think of something to speak of on his tounge. "We need to compete in an event that Conduits fight each other to the death." The geokinetic conduit answered with a grinned from his face, the man on flat screen tv continues his speech.

" _If the five of you won the conduit games,_ " While on the flat screen tv, Bulldog pointed at the five conduits who were once on the dungeon from left to right. " _You will have a chance of going home to your universe._ " The leader of militia replied, as he vowed his promised to set them free. The five conduits which include, Delsin, Fetch, Eugene, Z, and Aleksei celebrate while they're in the dungeon as their chains from each of their bodies are clanging.

( **Song Ends** )

( **Bulldog, Jaime Vinson, Hannah Andrews, Kyle Davidson, Spencer Vinson, POV** )

( **Play 'Coward In My Veins' Without Instrumental By: Anti-Flag** )

 _Location: Conduit Colosseum Surveillance Room, Seattle_

 _Time: 7:10 P.M._

 _Date: March 18, 2080_

 _Universe: 3789994235_

Bulldog was just watching every movements of a person from his surveillance cameras, for while he is sitting on the chair from his desk. While Jaime from Spencer are doing a soldier line, as their both hands were behind their backs in the middle of the room. "Sir," Jaime responded slauting with respect, after the leader of bulldog militia. "With due respect," The first male militia uttered politely. "When will we use those five conduits to a fight…. To the death?" Jaime interrogated the leader of militia, which his team mates agreed with it.

"We'll try them in the arena…. just couple of days!" Bulldog responded with an affable voice. "Although," He began thinking of words before Bulldog could respond. "Before they could win the games, I simply need their DNA."

"But-" Hannah's words were ordinarily interrupted, by Bulldog the leader of militia. He swiftly stood up into the chair just from his desk while he smack the table.

"Hannah," Bulldog summoned Hannah's name out loud. "Are you questioning my authority!?" He screech out from his voice, causing the female militia got scared of him. then afterwards she regained her essence, for not getting scared anymore.

"N-No, Sir," She commented anxiously, while Hannah's arms are still on the back of her spine. "I-It's just…." Hannah continously panicked, in front of the leader of militia.

"Just what!?" Bulldog kept on shouting at Hannah, which it surely terrified of him.

"I-It's nothing…." Hannah replied as she made a sorrowful face, which she glance just a bit to the side of her head with an embarrased face.

"If you realized how powerful thoughts are," Bulldog sighed sincerely, as he ceased his rage at Hannah. "You would never think a negative thoughts." The leader of militia responded clearly.

Bulldog groaned as he twinge the bridge of his nose while sitting from the chair on his desk, then a lightbulb appeared over the side of his head like he has an idea about it. "I think I may have an idea." The four members of bulldog militia gasp momentarily, Bulldog who supposed to be a leader of this kind organization, he formed a leer all over his face. Bulldog then faced in front of the members of Bulldog's militia, the leader of militia replied. "The four of you," Bulldog pointed at the four members of Bulldog's militia, like he was choosing to set them in an operation. "To give these five bioterrorists a tiny ear piece communicator." He instructed Jaime, Hannah, Kyle, and Spencer.

Bulldog then set the five tiny earpiece communicator in his own desk, and he made a row out of it on the lecturn. Then

"But, Why? What for?" The younger brother of Jaime replied, in an numerous way while interrogating Bulldog.

"Spencer, Bro," Jaime the older brother of Spencer summoned out his name. "You have just to listen to him." He reclaimed to his younger brother just to obey Bulldog's orders.

"I agree with Jaime," Hannah indicated accedily. "We must obey, even though I don't like it." She replied bluntly, even Spencer roared a bit while he cower his teeth as one sweat were streaming down on his face.

"Fine, I'm in." Spencer grunted.

"What about you Kyle," Hannah look at him, while she formed a smugging face. "Are you in or what?" The female militia questioned Kyle, with a self-reliant tone.

"M-Me?" Kyle pointed to himself. "What are you even talking about?" He demanded sincerely. "Of course I'm in!" Kyle told them patiently.

Jaime, Hannah, Kyle, and Spencer then took one each of the miniaturized earpiece communicator out of Bulldog's desk by their own hands. "Four of you are dismiss!" The four militia salute, at their very own leader of Bulldog's militia. They turn and leaves, the surveillance room.

" _If they lose in my own arena,_ " The leader of militia just scoffed, while giggling a bit on his mind. " _I will try to convincing them, to become my own conduit soldiers!_ " He just laughed evilly into his mind, while he turned his office chair as he saw the view from windows. He smirked evilly, like it won't stop ceasing.

( **Song Ends** )

( **Jaime Vinson, Hannah Andrews, Kyle Davidson, Spencer Vinson, Delsin "D" Rowe, Abigail "Fetch" Walker, Eugene "Teen Angel" Sims, Zack "Z" Mendez, Aleksei "Aleksei" Cherkesov, POV** )

( **Play '7 Years' Without Instrumental By: Graham Lukas** )

 _Location: Conduit Dungeon Colloseum, Seattle_

 _Time: 7:50 P.M._

 _Date: March 18, 2080_

 _Universe: 3789994235_

[ **Ivan: Seriously, bro, can this story be any faster!]**

[ **SkullCrusher550: Oh, I'm verily sorry about that lover boy!** ]

[ **Dietrich: Hey, You leave my brother alone, or else!** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: Or else…. What? *I shrugged at them*** ]

 ***That is why Norman appeared unto us And ceased the fight***

[ **Norman: Guys, can we stop the fight and continue with the story!** ]

[ **Ivan & Dietrich: *Both Growled* Fine! *Both of this brothers, fold their hands around the chest as they turn away to the author with disgust***]

[ **Norman: Good! Now, let the story started.** ]

Jaime, Hannah, Kyle, and Spencer walked down the corridor of the dungeon, as they are pursuing the prison for Delsin and the other conduits. Later after that, Jaime and his team mates finally arrived at the prison of Delsin including the conduits they've captured one week ago. Hannah on the other hand has the prison key, capable of opening prison room for prisoners. She yanked it out, furthermore she twisted the prison key to the left disclosing the door. Revealing to be Delsin, Fetch, Eugene, Z, including Aleksei, who were once on the chains. They then glanced at the four militia just before them, Delsin and his friends organized a glare like they don't seem like to talk.

"What do you want with us, motherfuckers!?" Delsin hollered at the four militia, which the smoke conduit constructed a vortex of smog as the chains were clanging into the ground.

"Woah, Amigo," The geokinetic conduit ceased him for doing something stupid. "You've got to take it easy." Zack replied concuring, like he wrestle him on the arm pits to ceased in attacking just like the last time they did that.

"But," The 24-year old twitched his left eye, as he whine like a 5-year old. "They kick our butts back then!" Delsin shouted at the geokinetic conduit.

"Hermano," Zack started his sentence. "Negative emotion like hatred eradicated our peace of mind." The geokinetic conduit responded with an confident expression, but then afterwards Zack let Delsin go. As he clutched each of his shoulders gently.

"I agree with…. Zack." The crystallokinetic conduit responded calmly. "You must control your anger, Delsin." Aleksei indicated patiently.

"Grrrrr, Fine!" The power absorption conduit uttered while he growls like a dog. "But still I would like to seek vengeance on them." Delsin replied with an angry expression, but still he had a gentle heart.

"Alright," The shy nerd responded with an awkward tone. "What do you want with us, soldiers?" Eugene interrogated the four militia, just in front of their prison room entrance.

"Well," Hannah reclaimed shyly. "We just wanna give you this." The female bulldog militia indicated, as she pulled out the tiny earpiece communicator same as her team mates. Then each of them, gave the five ear piece communicator to Delsin and his friends as a gift. Delsin including his conduit friends wore each of their own earpiece communicator even though they are having a hard on their cuffs covering them, they are perfectly fit on their own ears.

"Well," Kyle shrugged intimidately. "What do you of it, guys?" The third militia member interrogated, like he was happy about it.

"Sure, I love it!" Eugene replied cheerfully.

"I concur," The crystallokinetic conduit uttered. "I surely like it!" Aleksei commented while he smiles.

"I agree with Eugene, amigo!" Zack responded joyfully, like it was related to his wonderful toys. "These kind of stuff are the best, hermano!" The geokinetic conduit uttered in his spanish accent. "Gracias, señor and señorita!" The spanish-american credited the members of bulldog militia. "Delsin," The neon conduit called out his name out loud. "What do you think of it, Smokes?" Fetch interrogated him.

"Hmph, yeah it's great." The 24-year old conduit replied immediately, like he was in 'I'm not in the mood' face. "Yeah, thanks." Delsin replied in a boring tone.

"Anytime, guys!" The four members of bulldog militia replied in unison, they've heard the clock blaring on the dungeon entrance.

"Yeah," Jaime started his sentence. "We must go, before its get dark." He indicated gently. "We'll see you tomorrow on the games." The four members of bulldog militia left the prison room, as Hannah gripped the key in her right hand she then bend a key until it reaches to the lock tip.

"Yeah, goodnight guys." The five conduit responded in unison, as their light were turn off.

( **Song End** )

( **To be continue** )

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoy the story tale, please review on the review section that'll be appreciated. I would like to see your reaction over this story, if you guys like it please press the 'favorite and follow' on the upper left of the symbol. If you guys have time, send me an idea in the review section so that I could read them as possible. I really need some support with you guys, anyways... I must publish this right now before it might be late. See ya later, guys or next weekends!**

 **-Laters!**

 **-Cheerio!**

 **-SkullCrusher550!**


	5. Delsin VS Zhorah

**A/N: Hello, welcome back to another chapter of 'inFAMOUS Second Son: The Team Deathmatch Arena'. the tournament of between Conduits has just begun, be sure to leave me some nice review on the review section. Also please press the button of 'Favorite or Follow', on the upper left of the screen. So I hope you gave me some support, over this story. so yeah…. Please enjoy!**

 **inFAMOUS Second Son: The Death Match Arena**

 **Chapter V: Delsin V.S. Zhorah**

 **#R &R**

 **#Support**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own inFAMOUS it belongs to sucker punch studios**

 _Dietrich, Ivan, and Bernard went to the 4_ _th_ _wall breaking imaginary zone. As all the audiences were clapping, while others are whistling. Dietrich and Ivan proceed to the stage, as crowds is resuming the clapping and whistling._

" _Hello, everyone,_ " Dietrich replied as he wave his left hand while introducing himself, As for Ivan did the same as his brother does. " _Welcome back to the another chapter of inFAMOUS Second Son The Team Death Match Arena._ " The german-american indicated.

" _Please,_ " Ivan begged at the other authors of this site. " _Our author needs some support._ " He added patiently.

" _Whoever doesn't support the author,_ " The german-american replied as he proceeds speaking, while the fire element bearer known as Bernard appeared at the 4th wall breaking imaginary stage with no appparent reason. " _My friend Bernard here will truly murder you on sight._ " Ivan pointed at his friend Bernard show his holy flame sword emerge through his knuckles.

" _Jeśli ktoś nie sprawdza historię naszego autora,_ " Bernard acts sweetly, but then his personality changes. " _Ty kurwa dla mnie martwy dupki!?_ " The fire element bearer responded but in polish (polski) language.

" _Right…. anyways, please enjoy the story._ " Ivan answered awkwardly.

" _Oh,_ " Dietrich recognized something. " _Don't you ever forget to review._ " He added.

" _Enjoy the movie…. I mean, story._ " The russian-american uttered nervously.

( **Delsin "D" Rowe, Abigail "Fetch" Walker, Aleksei "Aleksei" Cherkesov, Zack "Z" Mendez, Eugene "Teen Angel" Sims, Bulldog, POV** )

( **Play '8 Mile' Without Instrumental By: Eminem** )

 _Location: Conduit Dungeon Colosseum, Seattle_

 _Time: 6:30 A.M._

 _Date: March 19, 2080_

 _Universe: 3789994235_

It was a peaceful morning in Alternate Seattle, Delsin and the other Conduits which are Fetch, Z, Aleksei, including Eugene were sleeping peacefully. Until an alarm had blared garishly, on the side of a wall. Making Delsin but also his four friends cringe as they were using their own hands to protect their own ears, to prevent ear damage because the feedback is seemingly powerful. " _Rise and shine sleeping beauties!_ " Bulldog replied on a speaker from the side wall, which Delsin and his friends are having problems of sleeping most of them were groaning like they are complaining with chores.

After the alarm had ended blaring, Delsin including his four friends let go their hands off over their ears.

"What the fuck do you want with us, now!?" Fetch groaned and screamed at Bulldog.

"Whoa, Fetch, calm down." The smoke conduit responded. "It's not like, we're not gonna get you anywhere!" Delsin told the neon conduit, which she just groaned.

"I agree, with the smoke conduit." The crystallokinetic conduit uttered. "You should calm down for a change." Aleks responded within his breath.

"Great," The neon conduit gesture angrily. "Just fucking great!" Fetch screamed out loud, as she turned after that she face in front of her friends.

" _Well, Fetch,_ " The leader of militia started. " _According to our rules here,_ " He tried to explain within his clutches. " _You must wake up like one hour ago._ " Bulldog responded on the speaker, which it was place in the side of a wall. " _So, you guys better wake up because you will fight someone._ " Bulldog responded on the speaker in the side of the wall, as the neon conduit was angry even more. Then the videon conduit is looking at Fetch, for being so angry.

" _Hope she's alright._ " Eugene stated into his mind.

"Who?" Delsin interrogated happily, as he was interested who's gonna fight with. "Who will gonna fight me?" The 24-year old questioned the leader of militia. "Tell me, before I flip out!?" Delsin reclaimed insanely.

" _You are gonna fight with Zhorah._ " The leader of militia answered on the speaker, over the side of a wall. " _And also the fight will be in an hour._ " Bulldog replied contemptly, which the name of Delsin's gonna with confuses him.

"This is going to be interesting." Delsin formed a grinned, but also he mumbled himself. "I'm gonna fight that guy, or…. End up trying." The 24-year old conduit indicated with pride.

" _Who the motherfucking fuck is Zhorah!?_ " The neon conduit cursed within her breath. As she talked to her mind.

" _That's great!_ " The leader of militia replied with devilish tone. " _The five of you will enter the arena…. today._ " Bulldog commented positively.

"Alright!" Eugene shouted happily, as he outstretched his left hand and clenched it. "Finally, I can smell the fresh air." The video conduit indicated.

"You said it, teen angel." Fetch chimed in, as she formed a smug all over her face.

"Man, Hermano," Z uttered in an spanish accent. "I can feel the freshness of air from the outside." The geokinetic conduit responded positively.

"Ya soglasen, s ispanskim parnem." Aleksei reclaimed completely, which he spoked in russian instead of english.

"Alright, Bullbutt," Delsin replied the leader of militia, which he joked about his name. "When are we gonna fight that bitch." The power absorption conduit responded, but the speaker over the wall didn't reply which angers Delsin.

"Great," Delsin sighed as he did some gestures. "No respond." The smoke conduit uttered.

"No need to worry, D." The video conduit replied at the power absorption conduit. "At least we can have some fresh air." The shy nerd indicated bashfully, which Delsin turned to him with a glare. "Unlike, we can stay here in this kind of rotting place." Eugene raised his both hands, at the middle of his chest.

Then their chains were suddenly come off on its own from the ground, Delsin and his friends then were rubbing and clasping their wrist gently. Then the five conduits immediately stood up, within their feets. "Finally," The leader of conduits indicated with pride. "I can fight now!" Delsin replied pridefully, as his other friends walked on the dungeon hallways all the way from an arena entrance.

( **Song End** )

( **Delsin "D" Rowe, Abigail "Fetch" Walker, Aleksei "Aleksei" Cherkesov, Zack "Z" Mendez, Eugene "Teen Angel" Sims** , **Jaime Vinson, Hannah Andrews, Arena Speaker, POV** )

( **Play 'Back in Black' Without Instrumental By: AC/DC** )

 _Location: Conduit Arena Colosseum Hallways, Seattle_

 _Time: 7:00 A.M._

 _Date: March 19, 2080_

 _Universe:_ _3789994235_

While Delsin, Fetch, Aleksei, Z, including Eugene walked at the hallways, until they reached the arena entrance. But then…. Jaime and Hannah, were trotted next to them. "Hey, D, wait up." Jaime the bulldog militia called out, causing the smoke conduit to get his attention while Delsin's friends were walking along with the leader of conduits including his friends.

"Yeah," The power absorption conduit replied, turning his head to the female bulldog militia.

"You better vanquish Zhorah." Hannah spoked at Delsin, while they are walking on the hallways together with Delsin's friends.

"Why?" The 24-year old conduit interrogated Hannah.

"It's because that guy, is an infernokinetic conduit." Jaime uttered confidently, while trotting after the five conduits from the hallways.

" _Interesting._ " Delsin stated into his mind, as he clutches his chin.

"Have you guys met him before in your life?" He inquired the friends of Delsin.

"Actually, no." The former student of Seattle answered.

"Greatly, no." Aleksei shook his head.

"Not in my fucking whole life!" The neon conduit crossed her arms around her chest, as she walk beside Delsin.

"Not really, Hermano." The geokinetic conduit responded, as he shook his head also.

"Guys, Really?!" Hannah bellowed at the friends of Delsin as she arched her eyebrows, even for Delsin was unsatisfied for her action. "He-" Her words were interrupted, as they are arrived on the arena. "We have arrived." Aleksei replied quietly, the five conduits then walked out of the Conduit arena, while crowds of people were cheering others are whistling they are sitting on the upper bleachers from left to right. Delsin also his four friends, were starting to sit from the lowest deck of bleacher.

"Delsin," Fetch yawped at the smoke conduit, which turns his head to the neon conduit. "What is it?" The 24-year old conduit interrogated.

"B-Be careful out there." The neon conduit replied with a solemn face, causing Delsin to nodded seriously.

"Woohoo, you can do it hermano!" The geokinetic conduit replied, while clapping and then whistling.

"Yeah, D," Eugene responded anxiously. "We know you can do it, defeat this guy." The shy nerd cheer Delsin up, then the smoke conduit turned at his friend and formed a thumbs up.

"You need to be careful!" The crystallokinetic conduit responded out loud, which Delsin is out of the distance.

( **Song Ends** )

( **Delsin "D" Rowe, Zhorah "Zhor" Mykytiuk, POV** )

( **Play 'Runaway' Without Instrumental By: Amber Pacific Feat. Mike Herrera** )

 _Location: Conduit Arena, Seattle_

 _Time: 7:30 A.M._

 _Date: March 19, 2080_

 _Universe: 3789994235_

Delsin was patiently remain on his position, until from the other side of an arena. Something came out of the shadow, it had dark brown short hair, indigo eyes, and pale white skin. He dressed a t-shirt with a logo of 'StarCraft II' on the middle of its chest, but he had a hoodie with a logo of 'Call of duty Advance Warfare' on top but in the bottom is 'Sentinel Task Forces' were in the middle of his chest also it covers the shirt. He has a pair of brown cargo jeans, also a pair of Converse sneakers. When Zhorah came out of the arena, he formed a serious glare at Delsin while did the battle stance.

"You must be Delsin Rowe," The infernokinetic conduit guessed seriously, the akomish tribe's name sincerely. "My guess is…. you beat DUP's director Brooke Augustine am I-" His sentence gone interrupted, while the smoke conduit replied back.

"Can we start the battle, instead of talking all day." The akomish tribe member uttered pridefully, while doing the battle stance.

"So beat it." Zhorah indicated solemnly, as he formed a breath made of hell-fire. The hell-fire projectile is gonna strike the 24-year old Delsin, but luckily he constructed a concrete pillar around him countering the attack. "Is that all you got?" The power absorption inquired the infernokinetic conduit.

But then after he had formed a concrete pillar, he formed another attack from his concrete attacks. He mastered the technique that once DUP uses, Zhorah runs towards Delsin and he lunges into the air and uses an inferno smash into the ground. when he landed it covers the arena with hell-fire into the earth, but his feet were almost covered with concrete. Zhorah then breaks free in the concrete, thanks to his infernokinetic aura were still on him. the infernokinetic conduit then summons a demon from hell emerging to the ground arming with scythes, while Delsin formed a smug with pride. "Heh," The 24-year old scoffed. "You're not the only one who has that kind of power." Delsin then summons a swarm army of digital legions of angel, he instructed his army to attack Zhorah. Then the digital legions of angel did obey, the instruction that Delsin had told them.

The army of digital angels, had charged the entire legions of demons once Zhorah created. While the digital legion of angels and demons are fighting to the death of their masters, Zhorah's infernokinetic aura were on his hands, he punches Delsin from left to right. but the 24-year old conduit kept on evading Zhorah's punches. But then Delsin blocks Zhorah's inferno aura, with crystal in his left hand serving it as armor. Zhorah then gasped hardly, as he saw his opponent formed a smile on his face while they are wrestling their left hands. Then Delsin punched Zhorah hard into the left cheeks, causing him to propelled into the air and landed from the ground. The infernokinetic conduit then stood up into his feet, wiping his face gently to relieved the pain. "You are a good fighter, I like it." Zhorah responded as he formed a positive face, he then develop a serious and furious face. then after the fight between digital angels of Delsin and legions of Demons of Zhorah had ended. The infernokinetic conduit released a hell-fire from his mouth, striking Delsin's position but thankfully the absorption conduit formed a magical barrier served as a shield to block Zhorah's attack. Delsin created another attack from his smoke, he formed a big compressed of gas in his left and right hand. The former member of the akomish tribe then hurl the compressed smoke into the mid-air, it landed on Zhorah which he tumbled from the ground making him cringe in pain.

Zhorah stood up slowly into his feet, he constructed a bow made up of hell-fire. Two of the infernokinetic energy, had appeared on the bow quickly. But when Zhorah suddenly pulled the bow string filled with two inferno energy arrows, then afterward he releases it with an incredible speed.

But Delsin's body collapses with neon energy, he sprinted around the arena. As the inferno energy arrows were following Delsin from behind, but he kept on running to avoid from being hit by that inferno arrow. Furthermore when Delsin ceased from running, he skid from the earth to regain his balance. He constructed a sword made out of crystal, and cutting the two inferno arrow with ease. Delsin formed another attack, as he connected his both hands in the side of his hips charging its energy. But then when the crystal energy had reached to its max, he used and unleashed the green with purple beam of crystal against his opponents.

Zhorah constructed a hell-fire pillar to block the attack, but the pillar wasn't powerful enough to counter it. The infernokinetic conduit had cascade from the ground, he was regaining some more strength slowly but he was knockout unconscious. The referee then counted Zhorah, to stood up but he didn't cause he failed misarebly. "The winner is," The referee was declaring who is the winner, he pointed from the left side. "Delsin!" A referee announced seriously, while he told smoke conduit's name as the referee hold the smoke conduits hands up into the air.

The whole crowds of people cheer Delsin up, while others are whistling loudly. Delsin's friends were clapping loudly and whistling, the 24-year old return to his friends on the bleachers. "Congratulation, D," Eugene formed a thumbs up, then he hi-five Delsin louder than the radio. "I knew you could do it!" The video conduit cheered his friend.

"Thanks, man." The power absorption conduit answered back, at Eugene happily. "I can't do this without the support, with you guys." Delsin commented smuggly.

"Hermano," Zack uttered positively. "You did a pretty good job out there." The geokinetic conduit responded, as he cheers Delsin through his support while he hugs the smoke conduit tightly. Which he cringe in pain, then after that he let go off of Delsin as he was scratching at the back of his head.

"Ty tam, moy drug. eto byl sovershenno zamechatel'nyy boy." Aleksei spoked in russian, instead of english which the leader of conduits team didn't understand at all. "In translation," He began translating what it said. "You did back there, my friend. That was absolutely wonderful fight!" The crystallokinetic conduit cheer Delsin up.

"Uh…. Thanks." The smoke conduit replied awkwardly.

But then after the fight between Zhorah and Delsin, the megaphone suddenly spoked on the side of the wall. " _Tomorrows fight will be,_ " the speaker needs to announced, who's gonna fight tomorrow. " _Abigail "Fetch" Walker and Brent "Fireflakes" Walker._ " When the neon conduit heard at the megaphone, she can't believe that she will fight her own brother. "Wait," She recognized something. "I'm gonna fight my own brother!?" The neon conduit replied while walking with her friends she was shocked about this, then the screen went pitch black.

( **Song Ends** )

( **To be continue** )

 **A/N: Hey, guys, hope you enjoy this chapter V. please put a smooth review, on the review section that'll be so much appreciated. I'll continue another chapter, after my summer job vacation. Also I really need some support with you guys, please press the button of 'follow and favorite' in the upper left of the screen. I'll see you next time, guys. See ya!**

 **-Cheerio!**

 **-Laters!**

 **-SkullCrusher550!**


	6. Fetch VS Brent Part I

**A/N: Hey, guys, this is SkullCrusher550. And welcome back to another chapter of 'inFAMOUS Second Son The Team Death Match Arena'. please, review this story if you have time. Also I really need some support with you guys, it would be nice of you guys supporting me. I satisfy you guys to press the 'Favorite or Follow' on the upper left of the screen, anyways enjoy the story guys!**

 **inFAMOUS Second Son: The Death Match Arena**

 **Chapter VI: Fetch V.S. Brent Part I**

 **#R &R**

 **#Support**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own inFAMOUS it belongs to sucker punch studios**

 _The MPD officers known as Norman Philip Robertson, and Yevheniy Aleksandrovich Andrutsiv went to the 4_ _th_ _breaking imaginary zone stage. Uttermost the audiences from the seats is clapping, while others are whistling. Then the two MPD officers bow with respect, towards the audience who's to be sitting in their own seats._

" _Greetings,_ " Norman replied politely, while doing some gesture motion. " _It is an honor to meet you here._ " The american MPD officer added. " _Me and Eugene will took in charge since Dietrich and Ivan's absence._ " Normad replied positively.

" _Нам_ _так ож_ _потрібні_ _деякі_ _зa охочу вати_ _наши х_ _ав торів_ _роботи_ _._ " Eugene spoked in Ukrainian instead of American. " _When our author finished this story,_ " The Ukrainian-Amercan MPD officer spoked with a smile over his face. " _He will create a story of two Equestria Girls series._ " He added. " _Also known as Rainbow Rocks plus Friendship Games,_ " The Ukrainian-American MPD officer reclaimed. " _We also need to press the'Favorite and Follow' on the upper left from the screen._ " Eugene indicated with delight.

" _Don't forget to review this awesome story._ " Norman replied.

" _Ladies and Gentlemen,_ " Eugene responded in such manner. " _Seat back, relax, and enjoy the story._ " The Ukrainian-American smile at the audiences.

" _We outwardly confessed about Dietrich and Ivan's actions,_ " Norman uttered in a sad tone. " _I hope you understand that._ " The american MPD officer tried to apoligized, about Ivan and Dietrich's actions.

" _SkullCrusher550,_ " Norman called my author's name out loud. " _You better start writing right now._ " The American MPD officer added.

" _Alright, ok,_ " I replied happily, as I started typing some words without having problems.

 _Norman and Yevheniy bowed in front of the audiences, as the two MPD officer left the stage while the happy audiences are clapping and whistling. Then the story had just begun, with happiness that makes a story very suspense._

( **Delsin "D" Rowe, Abigail "Fetch" Walker, Eugene "Teen Angel" Sims, Aleksei "Aleksei" Cherkesov, Zack "Z" Mendez, POV** )

( **Play 'A Stranger I Remain' By: Jamie Christopherson** )

 _Location: Conduit Team Meeting Room, Seattle_

 _Time: 8:00 A.M._

 _Date: March 20, 2080_

 _Universe: 3789994235_

Fetch the neon Conduitwas totally scared of fighting her own older brother, she can't possibly think about it all she just did is shiver in fear while sitting on a chair with her friends around her. "D," The 23-year old neon Conduit began, causing Delsin to turn his head to Fetch. "What will I do, I can't possibly fight my own brother right?" Fetch interrogated nervously, as she covered her hands on her face.

"Señorita," Z gasped within his breath. "Don't say something like that." The spanish-american Conduit responded while gesturing, then he spoked in spanish which they don't actually understand. "

¿Vas a luchar contra su propio hermano, o usted va a ser un cobarde por el resto de su vida?" The Geokinetic Conduit added.

"What? What did you say?" Fetch interrogated the geokinetic Conduit.

"Let me translate that," The Crystallokinetic Conduit began, as he decipher the spanish language. "He said 'Are you gonna fight your own brother, or you are gonna be a coward for the rest of your life'?" Aleksei successfully translate the spanish language.

The Neon Conduit closed her eyes, like she was thinking of something. Whether she's gonna fight her own brother, or will she be a coward for the rest of her life. then she made her own decision, she then replied. "I'm gonna fight, my own brother." The Neon Conduit stood up on her chair, as she clenched her fist firmly. "Whether he likes or not!" Fetch responded forming a solemn face.

"Hehe," The shy nerd giggled nervously, while he puts his one limb behind his head. "That's the spirit!" Eugene clenched his fist, and moved it beside his shoulder.

"Now get out there," The Power Absorption Conduit use his one finger to an empty space. "And let the fight commence!" Delsin responded positive, as he was cheering the Neon Conduit. "Don't worry Fetch, Me and the others will support you clearly." The 24-year old Conduit smiled at Fetch, as he put his left hand at the Neon Conduit's shoulder.

"We know you can do it, Señorita." The 22-year old Conduit replied, forming a thumbs-up like he was cheering the Neon Conduit. "I know you can." Z smiled at her.

"I concur," Aleksei responded with such manner, as he put his both arms behind his back. "Vy povynni borotysya zi svoyim vlasnym bratom, v chesniy borotʹbi." The Crystallokinetic Conduit spoked in Ukrainian instead of American, which the Neon Conduit didn't understand the language.

"I can't understand what you just said," Fetch uttered as she arched her left eyebrows. "But sure I'll do it!" The Neon Conduit then form a smug on her face. "Let's do this!" She clenched her left fist, and pound it against his right hand.

( **Song End** )

( **Abigail "Fetch" Walker, Brent "Fireflakes" Walker, POV** )

( **Play 'Rules Of Nature' Without Instrumental By: Jamie Christopherson** )

 _Location: Conduit Arena, Seattle_

 _Time: 8:35 A.M._

 _Date: March 20, 2080_

 _Universe:_ _3789994235_

The seven Conduits left the team meeting room, and they went again to the Conduit arena. When they got out of the arena, the seven Conduit then sit's down on the bleachers. Then the announcer began to speak, even in the megaphone from around the stadium can be heard. "The next round who will fight," The announcer replied positively, as his voice can be heard on the megaphone. "Is Brent and the challenger is Fetch!" Most of the audiences from the arena, cheers the two Conduits as a good luck for them. Then the Neon Conduit stood up with a solemn face, she went into the middle of the arena. there she met her alternate brother once again, as he doing the battle stance as Fetch did the same.

"Alright, let the fight till death faggot!" Brent's powers were engulfing through his hands, and it also glows through his both eyes.

"I was going to say the same thing." Fetch replied with a smug on her face, as her Neon powers were enveloping through her both hands also her eyes.

Fetch then utilized her neon bolts out of her fingertips striking Brent, but the Pyro-Electrokinetic Conduit counter the attack by constructing barrier made out of flames from the inside while on the outside is sparking with electricity. Brent automatically vanish the pyro-electrokinetic barrier in an instant, he saw Fetch charging towards him she lunge into the air and construct a Neon based sword striking the Pyro-Electrokinetic Conduit in the ground. But Brent quickly block the neon energy sword which Fetch had made earlier, after striking the opponent Fetch then flips but also landed safely. "Heh," Abigail or Fetch smirked with pride confidence. "You're a good fighter, I like that." Fetch then used her Neon Laser against Brent, the Neon Laser then landed on the ground creating an explosion cloud of smoke. After the explosion cloud had vanished, Brent then strike the Neon Conduit with multiple projectiles of dark pyro-electric. But The Neon Conduit then avoids every attack came from Brent, but she was hit by another dark pyro-electric into the abdomen.

Fetch then stood up into his feet she glanced back at her friends on the bleachers as they were cheering her, Delsin put a thumbs-up at Fetch which she formed a smirk just in front of her face. then the Neon Conduit turn her head to Brent, as she was glaring at her opponent. "I'd love to have this battle of wits with you, but I don't like fighting an unarmed person." Fetch replied as her Neon Powers, were engulfing around her body while doing a battle stance.

"You're so much smarter when you don't speak!" Brent insulted the Neon Conduit.

"Nobody puts Baby in a corner." The Neon Conduit bragged, as she kept on striking Brent with her neon bolts. But the Pyro-Electrokinetic Conduit also kept evading with Fetch's attack, The Pyro-Electrokinetic Conduit then construct two pyro-electro lance out of thin air.

He hurl the first spear and the second javelin towards the Neon Conduit in an incredible speed, The Neon was hit into the left shoulder also the breast. Her Neon aura is revealing through out the body, swarming around it. Then she removes the two spears that Brent thrown earlier, she then expel the two spears slowly. The Neon aura had gone inside of her body, as her whole systems were healed in an instant.

"You're dead," The 23-year old Conduit responded, as her both hands were swarming with Neon energy. "Fucker!" Fetch cursed angrily.

"Why not bother?" Brent arched his right eyebrow. "You'll end up embarrassing yourself in the end." He added while insulting the Neon Conduit, which makes her cringe a lot.

Fetch's body then collapse into neon lights, as she will charged towards his own brother Brent. As for the Pyro-Electrokinetic Conduit transformed himself with flame mixing electricity, he was charging her own sister back from alternate seattle. The two Conduits on the arena, are charging like from metal joust back in the middle ages. Their energy collided against each other, creating an explosion cloud from the arena. then the screen went pitch black, as the fight will continue.

( **To be Continue** )

 **A/N: Hey, guys, hope you enjoy the story this is only part I. the Part II will be next week I think, so stay tune guys! Also please press the 'favorite and follow' in the upper left of the screen if you had time, also put a very nice review on the review section as long its not negative.**

 **Later!**

 **Cheerio!**

 **SkullCrusher550!**


	7. Fetch VS Brent Part II

**A/N: Hey, guys, this is SkullCrusher550. And welcome back to another chapter of 'inFAMOUS Second Son The Death Match Arena', here's the part 2 were Fetch is fighting her own brother Brent. Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **inFAMOUS Second Son: The Death Match Arena**

 **Chapter VII: Fetch V.S. Brent Part II**

 **#R &R**

 **#Support**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own inFAMOUS it belongs to sucker punch studios**

 _Location: Conduit Arena, Seattle_

 _Time: 9:00 A.M._

 _Date: March 20, 2080_

 _Universe: 3789994235_

( **Fetch, Brent, POV** )

( **Play 'The Only I Know for Real' By: Jamie Christopherson** )

Following the explosion cloud covering from under the arena, Fetch then glance at her opponent if he was dead or alive. But then a fast projectile of pyro-electricity manage to retaliate the neon conduit, it struck Fetch into the abdomen causing her to backfire and landed rolling from the ground. As the smoke dispersed from every thin air while on the ground Fetch's body is filled with neon aura, swarming around her body as it takes time to heal from inside and out. Later when the neon conduit's body have successfully healed, as her aura of neons got inside after it fixed all of her systems.

She then stood up into her feet as Fetch did the battle stance previously to her opponent, then her opponent were engulfing with pyro-electrokinetic energy in his both hands. "I'm getting warmed up, and You're dead!" The neon conduit replied smirking, she mold up a blue purple energy laser and strikes at her own brother Brent.

However the pyro-electrokinetic conduit concludes to create a pyro dark barrier, which impeding the blue purple neon laser that Fetch mold earlier. When it landed on him it produces a great explosion concealing the arena, then the following eruption cloud evaporated Brent is still there as he was alive and safe while he's inside the dark flame barrier.

"Wow, Fetch," Brent responded amazed, as he was inside the dark flame barrier. "Was that all you got, honey?" He commented positively, as his dark flame barrier disappears. "You-" His sentence had gone delayed, as his foe from the other side launch another blue purple of neon bolts towards him, but he avoid the attack came from the opponent that was attacking him.

"Just shut up," Fetch angrily shushed him. "You kind a need to focused on the fight, asshole!" The neon conduit shaped a two blue purple energy whips out of her both hands, furthermore she replied. "This is why you're dead to me." Fetch then lifted both of her pair blue purple energy whips into the air, moreover she strike her opponent into the ground creating a small crater luckily Brent evade after by rolling over. The pyro-electrokinetic conduit stood up in his feet, and then he was snatched by Fetch's both blue purple energy whips covering him.

After grabbing his own brother with her two blue purple energy whips, Fetch then toss her opponent into the side of the arena crashing his body and creating a small crater and then making a small smoke. Fetch's brother groaned a lot, as he clutched into the side of his head relieving the pain. "Man, that was a hard strike." Brent groused a little more, until his pyro-electro aura were swarming around his body repairing some of the organs including his systems inside of him.

After Brents pyro-electro aura had successfully gone inside his body, he suddenly stood up into his feet doing a battle stance while he smirk proudly. "Now, I'm firing my whole body up!" He constructed a lance made out of flames mixing with electricity, Brent then hurled it in front of his opponent. Nevertheless Fetch then constructed a neon barrier, to counter the incoming pyro-electrical spear projectile. The neon conduit then taunted her own brother into his face, Brent cringe his teeth until he propelled a dark flame projectile towards at Fetch.

She got smashed from the breast until the legs, Fetch tumbles from the ground but still she manage to do the chinese get up moreover her both hands are engulfing with neon energy. She charge towards against Brent, the neon conduit punch from left to right cheeks down to the stomach as he grunted in pain. after Fetch punches his own brother, Brent utilized his both hands to defend himself as he was skidding far away against her opponent.

Thereafter he was remained in his position, Brent shut his eyes while he cloaked himself with his crossed both hands clenching. The pyro-electrokinetic conduit opens his both eyes as he smirked, Brent construct a pair of pyro-electro wing out of his back. he swooped into the air as he glance the whole arena, while his opponent turning her head glaring towards him. Fetch then use her neon laser to strike Brent, but he dodges every attack came from the neon conduit. She cringes her teeth manually as she can't even struck him from the sky, then while in the air after Brent avoid every Fetch's neon attacks he paused for a moment when flapping his wings on the air.

Brent mold another dark electrokinetic projectile submerging through his both hands, furthermore he smite the neon conduit continously from the ground covering the entire arena with smoke while flapping his wings in the sky. "Do you think I got her?" He questioned himself panting heavily, he glance at the ground is covered upon the fog scattering all over arena. He was thinking his opponent is dead Brent shape a pride smirk on himself when he was in the air, Then the pyro-electrokinetic conduit landed from the ground safely until Fetch tackles Brent unto the ground punching him from left to right as her neon energy is plunging from her both hands.

"Get off me!" Fetch's brother shouted as he utilized his left hand to punch the neon conduit, causing her to tumble from the side of Brent while he did the chinese get up. He then run and went to the other side of the arena, he glare towards his own sister. "That does it, you're going down!" Brent's both hands were flooded with pyro-cosming electrokinetic abilities, as his both eyes glowed. As for Fetch from the other side, she censure her rival while she smirked manually.

"You want me?" She question with an annoying tone. "Come and get me, you hyperactive cunt!" The neon conduit then turned her two blue purple energy whips into glowing sword, Fetch charge towards her brother as she kept on swinging her sword from left to right but Brent avoids every swing came from Fetch's glowing sword. These two siblings are seemingly don't even get vanquished at each other very easily, it seems like they won't back down from a conduit brawl.

( **Song Ends** )

( **Delsin "D" Rowe, Eugene "Teen Angel" Sims, Zack "Z" Mendez, Aleksei "Aleksei" Cherkesov, POV** )

The crowds of people stalled from every bleachers as the fight goes on, folks are seemingly cheering who would win the fight or loses. "Hey, D," The shy nerd responded at Delsin, he glance Eugene forming a small smile on his face. "Do you think Fetch will be triumph against her brother?" The video conduit queried at the smoke conduit, while he was sitting on the bleachers from the arena.

"Well, I think so." The 24-year old akomish tribe member uttered shrugging. "Maybe…. I'm not sure of it."

"It is amazing that these two are capable fighter." The crystal conduit uttered honestly. "Ya khotel by borot'sya s drugim protivnikom, kak oni." Aleksei affixed it with russian words as he spoke it.

"Estoy de acuerdo, hermano." Z indicated firmly as he spoked in spanish.

" _I do hope that Fetch is perfectly fine._ " The geokinetic conduit stated into his mind. "Amigo," Z started his sentence as he said the neon conduit's nicknamed our loud. "Break that prick to the ground, hermana!" Z cheered at Fetch, while she was fighting her brother.

The sound of delight were heard by people who are in the bleachers, trying to bet a conduit who would win the battle. The male and female gambling bet dealers clinched their own red bucket, everyone of them has one because they need it. So all the locals from the bleachers place their cash as bet into the red bucket, uncertainly all swarms of people on the benches voted who would rather win the fight.

" _Bor'ba uveren intensivnyy._ " Aleksei indicated into his mind, when his chin cluctched while glancing the brawl between Fetch and her brother Brent.

( **Fetch, Brent, Referee, POV** )

The both conduits from the arena are still fighting with their own powers or ability, Fetch glance at her brother's weak spot it was barely from both of his legs. She utilized the most powerful ability that Delsin uses, it's called the phosphor beam this ability had the capable of destroying any vehicle with a super charged beam. Fetch then struck her brother with a super charged beam into his both legs, causing him to got clouted from through his legs provoking to fell off on the arena.

Although Brent stood up with his knees weakly he forthwith to strided sluggishly, like a turtle from the sand in the sea while the neon conduit turned her head and look at him seriouslt. Nevertheless he was punched by Fetch into the left cheek hard, sending him and he crashed to the wall creating a small crater over it. The neon conduit then wheezed imperceptibly as she can't even calm down for a change, Fetch cringe her teeth angrily then she dejunct her one hand putting them down into the side of her hip.

" _I'm sorry, Brent._ " Fetch replied into her mind while she apologized, as she shut her both eyes for a moment. " _I do hope he's alright._ " Seeing at her brother who was inside from the small hole which she punched him earlier, Fetch is been thinking him if he was alright. She then turned and leaves the arena, without a word or debate.

Then the referee spoked from the mega phone, screaming like a five year old child. "The winner is…." He was sweating so hard, as he can't even announce who is the winner. "Fetch!" The referee shouted her name out loud, the whole crowd inside the arena cheered for her even for Delsin including the three conduits which was Aleksei, Zack, plus Eugene the shy nerd who's in love with Angelika. The medical team are sending Fetch's brother from the infirmary, to get treated on his wounds throughout his body.

Then the screen changes in color like from the anime, and it turns pitch black.

( **To be continue** )

 **A/N: Hey, guys, hope you guys enjoy my story between the fight with Fetch and her brother Brent. I do hope you will put a positive review, even though I am a bad story teller. I hope you don't forget to support me, right now I have a question from my sister's other friends in the review section. So, here goes!**

 **SkullRabbit775: Question for Antonio: Close your eyes and think of five things that make you smile when you think about them. What are they?**

 **Antonio** **Georgiyevich** **Dolzaev** **II** **: Каковы мои пять вещей, которые заставляют меня улыбаться? *** **Starts** **thinking** **into** **his** **mind** *** Ну, есть... плотоядно. что еще? нахмурившись. выражая. ликуя. хихикают.**

 **Antonio** **Georgiyevich** **Dolzaev** **II** **: Если вам не нравится это, то Ваше нежелание, чтобы убить себя, вызывает у меня большую боль.**

 **Aleksandr Glebovich James: Now, Now, Toni. That is not how you treated a person from fanfiction.**

 **Atonio** **Georgiyevich** **Dolzaev** **II** **: Я предпочитаю мастурбировать с бейсбольной битой на Португальский ската порно, чем провести еще один день с вами.**

 **Aleksandr Glebovich James: *Groused a lot while he twitches on the bridge of his nose***

 **SkullRabbit775: Question for Bernard: Are you afraid of heights?**

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: Nie, ale mogę wysłać cię tam.** ***Smiles at her then his personality changes* kurwa kogut frajerem pedałem!**

 **SkullRabbit775: Is he doing this sometimes, brother?**

 **SkullCrusher550: Don't know, Sister. Maybe he does that sometimes.**

 **SkullRabbit775: Oh well! *Shrugs***

 **TerraLands: Question for Alex K.: How many languages can you speak?**

 **Alexander James Kharchenko: It depends, maybe, I can speak like trillions of languages from the entire universe like aliens and human languages.**

 **WhoTheHeckIsHe62: Question for Everyone: How old are you?**

 **Aleksandr Glebovich James: eight hundred eight years old.**

 **Oswäld Wilhelm Zimmermann: Acht Hundert vierzig drei Jahre alt.**

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: Siedemset osiemdziesiąt trzy lat. Więc zabrać się za to, kogut frajerem!?**

 **Asłaug Olson Evensþađ VII: Sju hundre nitti åtte År gammel.**

 **Amadeo Francesco Mancini: cinque cent osettant atré Anni.**

 **Alexandria Amelia Jones: six hundred forty eight years old.**

 **Charles Jepson Smith: seven hundred thirteen years old, chap.**

 **Nikka Aleksandreevna Vynnychenko: сімсот шістдесят дев'ять років.**

 **Pedro Rodrigo Cleméce V: de cuatro centenar de el ochenta por de tres años.**

 **Charlie Molyneux Cleméce VI: trois cent quatre-vingt-dix-huit ans.**

 **Callisto Palaiologou Chronis: e-eínai *She was shy about telling her age* *Then she reveals it afterwards* o-oktakósies dýo chronón.**

 **Antonio** **Georgiyevich** **Dolzaev** **II** **:** **тысяча семьсот четыре количество лет.**

 **FireBreath9: Question for Ivan/Dietrich: Who is your favorite musician/band?**

 **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: For me? It's, uh…. Maybe it's Eminem because he's too awesome!**

 **Dietrich Günther Kennedy: For me? Uh…. I think it's Plentakill because I really like their parody so much. You guys need to check them out in youtube, it seems pretty cool to me!**

 **SkullRabbit775: Question for SkullCrusher550: Do you read fanfiction?**

 **SkullCrusher550: Yes, I do read other fanfiction! I really support other author by cheering them up in a way. My favorite author from that site was NegaiFreak, because all of his story are in good detail including content that's why I was a stalwart reviewer to him.**

 **PowerStone500: Question for Alex K.: What is MDUPG mean?**

 **Alexander James Kharchenko: It means…. Multi-Dimensional Universal Portal Generator, this device that I created have the ability to explore around the Multiverse. It also can communicate and receive text messages between Universes you are in, when the device seemingly low on power it has the voice command or VC for short that way it would not need a regular charger just make a speech out of it. However the MDUPG can have the ability to transform any technology it scans, if you receive the device you are officially a member.**

 **Zombieonmycommand: Question for Nikka: Do you always smile for pictures?**

 **Nikka** **Aleksandreevna** **Vynnychenko** **: Ні, я не по-справжньому усміхається багато. це робить мене більше схоже на жахлива людина, коли я посміхаюся багато.**

 **Terra57: Question for Pedro: Why do you love Pinkie Pie?**

 **Pedro Rodrigo Cleméce V: Realmente me miss love meñique, porque ella es muy bonita por dentro y por fuera. Recuerdo la beso, cuando el crepúsculo se pierda y sus amigos estaban luchando contra el demonio trueno.**

 **Aleksandr Glebovich James: EHHHHHH! I bet you merely have a crush on her, aren't you Pedro?**

 **Pedro Rodrigo Cleméce V: ¿Verdad amortiguado su boca, antes de que se borró. ¿Me entiende?**

 **Aleksandr Glebovich James: Aye, Aye, sergeant amigo!**

 **Pedro Rodrigo Cleméce: *Punches Aleks in the side of his head***

 **Aleksandr Glebovich James: OW! *He clasp the side of his head to relief the pain***

 **Charles Jepson Smith VIII: *Scoffs* Do not be such in an discorteous manner, Pedro.** **It makes us very disparaging.**

 **Pedro Rodrigo Cleméce V: Lo sé, no voy a decir que la palabra.**

 **Charles Jepson Smith VIII: Well, that makes us very unclearly.**

 **Pedro Rodrigo Cleméce V: *Shrugs awkwardly***

 **SkullStrength690: Question for Oswäld: Why did you fight Bernard?**

 **Oswäld Wilhelm Zimmermann: Ich weiß nicht, was mit uns passiert, zwischen mir und Bernard. aber, dass die Geschichte sicher sei daran erinnert, durch alle unsere Kämpfe gegeneinander.**

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: Aha, nie zapomnij naszą zniszczenia w mieście, matka kurwa kogut frajera!?** ***Readies his Holy Flame Sword as it emerge through the knuckles***

 **Oswäld Wilhelm Zimmermann: Bringen Sie die Zerstörung zwischen mir und dir. *Summons his two thunder blade and pretending that they are fighting***

 **Alexandria Amelia Jones: *Groans* Here we go again, thunderbolt and firehead are fighting each other again.**

 **Aleksandr Glebovich James: Let them fight 'till the end.**

 **Charles Jepson Smith VIII: I really do not understand that these two are seemingly, arseholes. *He crosses the arms around his chest***

 **CaveMan33: Question for Charlie: Are you a fast reader?**

 **Charlie Molyneux Cleméce VI: Non, je ne le fais pas , je ne suis pas un lecteur rapide tout comme notre auteur fait, donc je me suis excusé pour cela.**

 **A/N: Thank you sister for providing us an appropriate question, that you send us hope I stay in touch with you.**

 **Your Brother,**

 **SkullCrusher550**


	8. Eugene VS Valentina

**A/N: I also apologized about the hiatus, because I've been focusing the Equestria Girls film known as 'Rainbow Rocks', hope you enjoy this kind of story please review this one with great love, and press the button of 'Follow and Favorite' at the upper left of the screen. Please enjoy the story!**

 **inFAMOUS Second Son: The Death Match Arena**

 **Chapter VIII: Eugene V.S. Valentina**

 **#R &R**

 **#Support**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own inFAMOUS it belongs to sucker punch studios**

 _Location: Conduit Dungeon Colosseum, Seattle_

 _Time: 10:30 A.M._

 _Date: March 21, 2080_

 _Universe: 3789994235_

( **Eugene, Valentina, Delsin, Fetch, Spoke Person, POV** )

( **Play 'Guilty Conscience' By: Eminem Feat. Dr. Dre** )

Eugene was barely terrified getting on a fight against Conduit, he was shaking in fear as a result of it. "A-are y-you sure that I could fight this Conduit?" The shy nerd is questioning his own team, then Delsin and Fetch exchange glance at each other.

"You'll be fine teen angel." Fetch assured the shy nerd, inserting her left hand upon the right shoulder. "After all…. Angelika is watching this kind of fight." She replied smirking, as Eugene got terrified about it if he does brawl bad at the arena.

"By the way," the shy nerd began. "Where's Z, Aleks, and Mikhail?" the video gamer interrogated nicely.

"We gave them a chance to escape to this terrible arena." Delsin remarked to his friend. "With the help of Bulldog militia," the power absorption conduit replied gesturing. "Me and Fetch stole the three device, that Bulldog had acquired days ago." Delsin reclaimed, as the V.A. loudspeaker was barely heard from the colosseum as all the crowds of people were sitting at the stand. "I gave the two I mean three of the device, but the one that you had acquired has just improve manually." The 24-year old conduit indicated, as he gave the MDUPG device to Eugene. Then the video conduit put the gadget inside in his pocket.

"Thanks, D," The video conduit replied, thanking Delsin for everything.

"No, problem," he added. "You need to go, the games is about to start." The power absorption replied.

"Yeah, good luck teen angel!" Fetch reclaimed as she started to support Eugene. "Be sure not to die." She phrased.

" _Welcome back to another Conduit Games,_ " The voice speaker from the V.A. loudspeaker spoke loudly, as all the crowd can hear it even they are from the stands. " _Were Conduits fight to the death._ " He proclaimed the people are screaming even louder, on the stands. " _On the west corner,_ " The speaker began. " _He's calm and kind,_ " He proceed from speaking at the loudspeaker. " _Sweet like a candy,_ " The speaker replied excitedly. " _His name is Eugene Sims!_ " The V.A. loud speaker announce, the shy nerds name out loud. " _Give him a sign of applause!_ " The whole crowd from the stand, cheer Eugene up while he goes forward at the arena. The video conduit then waving, all people around him who are in the stand.

A girl who had a t-shirt with 'Battlefield I' logo imprinted into her chest, she wears brown vest upon the shirt. She wears a high waist camo pants, she also have a pink sneakers. Her name was Valentina De Los Reyes, A 25-year old female conduit. Who can control 'Tiberium Manipulation' or 'Ichorkinesis', she then master this powers when she was a teenager. Her powers were awakened, when the following death of her both parents, Val's powers were awakened after the Empire and New Marais.

" _On the east corner,_ " The speaker replied. " _She's hateful and-_ " the spokeperson words got interrupted, as several shard fragment of red glowing crystal had impaled him into the head till chest murdering him instantly. Then the other lecturer, just back out as he doesn't like to be killed.

"I do not have time for talking," she replied with a solemn tone, as she walk at the middle of the arena. "Let us begin fighting." Val responded as she did the battle stance. "Although," she began. "Before we fight to each other," The spanish-american uttered silently. "Let me introduced to myself." She pointed to herself. "My name is Valentina De Los Reyes." She introduced to herself seriously.

"Eugene Sims." He commence to himself. "Y-you're not going to kill me aren't you?" The shy video game nerd interrogated the tiberium conduit.

"Por supuesto, te mataría." The ichorkinetic conduit replied confidently, as she spoked in spanish. "Y poner su cabeza en mi pared como un trofeo." She divulged speaking in spanish, as Eugene didn't understand what she just said. "But before I can murder you…. Think fast!" The ichorkinetic conduit then formed a green shard of tiberium, but the video conduit constructed a digital barrier to block the incoming projectile. Eugene was cringing as his barrier were barely shaking, as the tiberium projectile is still upon the barrier hitting many times.

"It's the fight you want," Eugene replied summoning a digital sword. "You're gonna regret it." he uttered as he was doing a battle stance, he then charges the tiberium conduit at the middle of the arena. "RAH!" He yelled stimuneously, as the video conduit was gripping his sword tightly. Eugene then utilized his digital sword, as he slash against Val from left to right. but the ichokinetic conduit sincerely, evading every attack came from the video conduit.

"Never seen teen angel get so angry, huh?" The neon conduit question the power absorption conduit.

"You said it," Delsin stated as he looked back at the fight, between Val and Eugene from the arena. "Go, Eugene, I know you can do it!" He yelled cheering the shy nerd.

But while Eugene keep on slashing his digital sword across Val, the tiberium conduit then mold a green glowing crystal barrier. The video conduit then keep slashing his digital sword across the green blooming crystal shield, but the tiberium barrier didn't took any damage. He then jumps back to his position, as he grips his digital sword tightly seriously. "Impossible," The shy nerd wheezed as he was yet surprised. "How can your barrier didn't do any damage?" Eugene inquired staring at the radiant crystal barrier.

"Nadie ha añicos mi cristal son muy irrompible." Val divulged speaking in spanish, as her crystal barrier. Then the video conduit summon a several low-pixelated demon banshee, at the middle of the arena the tiberium conduit had never seen this conduit before. "What are you?" she question the video conduit.

"Hmm," The shy nerd phrased smugging with self-reliant. "You'll soon find out." The video conduit instructed his digital demon banshee to attack the tiberium conduit, but the low-pixelated demon banshee then obeys it. then the ichorkinetic conduit retreats slowly, while the swarm of pixelated banshee's are marching slowly. Val constructed a green glowing tiberium shield, one of the digital banshee screams loudly breaking the tiberium barrier causing the tiberium conduit to be back fired, hitting her upon the side of the wall.

"Argh!" she yelled after she was hit by a wall side, subsequently the tiberium conduit then stood up into her feet as she constructed a tiberium-based scythe twirling it into her right hand. Val immediately struck all the digital banshee's that Eugene created earlier, disappearing in an instant reducing them into an oblivion.

"¿Cuál es el problema?" Val indicated smirking as she was still gripping her tiberium-based scythe. "You can not defeat the might of my powers." She narrows her eyes, while Val made a scowl face. "Si no desea renunciar a continuación," the tiberium conduit proceed speaking in spanish. "Entonces morirás, y pudrirse en la faz de la tierra!" Val charge at Eugene furiously, with her glowing based crystal she began slashing from left-to-right as the shy nerd evades it. but he was slice into the face slightly on the left cheek, causing him to thumped into the ground. "Argh, it hurts!" he touch his left cheek gently, as a tiny ooze of blood were flowing down to his cheek. As the poison is now kicking in, Eugene began sweating madly while he cringe his teeth. "What is happening to me? Argh!" the tiberium poison is advancing to his veins, from head to foot then small glowing crystals has began appearing everywhere on his body. "The poison's…. Ergh!" he kept on screaming, as the ichor venom is torturing him.

"What's going on with teen angel?" Fetch inquired wondering what was wrong with him.

"I don't know." Delsin replied.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?" Fetch responded as she scowl at Delsin. "We need to help him." she uttered gesturing. "He's our friend, and the poisons killing him!" she added.

"He can handle himself, Fetch." Delsin assured the neon conduit. "You better need to relax," he uttered trying to calm her down. "Besides conduits have healing factor." The power absorption conduit responded.

"Are you sure?" the neon conduit interrogated as she arching her right eyebrow, while Delsin and Fetch were sitting at the stand as well as crowds of people.

"I'm barely sure, Fetch." The akomish tribe member answered.

 **'X'**

( **Song End** )

 _Location: Conduit Dungeon Colosseum, Seattle_

 _Time: 10:45 A.M._

 _Date: March 21, 2080_

 _Universe: 3789994235_

( **Eugene, Valentina, POV** )

( **Play 'Black and Blue' By: CFO$** )

As the poison is still kicking in, Eugene was thinking neglibly as he was still on the ground. " _I need to win this fight._ " The shy nerd noted into his mind. " _But how?_ " He repeatedly spoked into his mind. " _Angelika,_ " he mentioned her name into his mind. " _I must win the fight just for you._ " He stated.

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Great, Eugene have feelings with Angelika.** ]

[ **Dietrich Günther Kennedy: *Sigh* You said it.** ]

[ **SkullReaper790: Uh, guys, this is not the best time of breaking the 4** **th** **wall.** ]

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: But, why?** ]

[ **SkullRabbit775: Just get into it!** ]

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Hmph! *He crosses his arms, while he shut his eyes* fine!** ]

"Oye," Val yelled a bit, trying to Eugene some attention. "¿quién está hablando?" she inquired as she glimpse at the shy nerd from the yielding from the ground, as the venom was still kicking in even though its suffering him as the radiant red and blue crystal shards were stick out into his body.

"You're not going to take me down that easy." Eugene noted slowly getting up, as the glowing crystal shards vanish in an instant.

"¿Qué? inalcanzable!" Val yelled loudly. "¿Por qué no acaba de morir?!" she asked enragedly, as she still the video conduit with tiberium laser shot. then his body healed in an instant, surprisingly Valentina as the shy nerd's poison went away.

[ **SkullCrusher550: I barely apologized the grammar part.** ]

"I'm not going to die so easily." The shy nerd stated seriously.

"Qué?" She inquired as she was shocked about the video conduit, then his body started to surrounds him with video aura as he morph into his video game avatar known as 'He Who Dwells'. Video form of Eugene then flew into the air, as he was flapping his wings to maintain balance from the sky.

"Thee shalt be your demise!" The large angel spoked beastly. "For your judgement is denial!" He Who Dwells replied shouting like a tyrannical king, the game avatar of Eugene then struck Val with low-pixelated laser but the ichorkinetic conduit constructed a barrier to counter it. but it wasn't powerful enough, she started to propelled back hitting the ground hard. He Who Dwells then summon legion swarm of digital demons, the colossal angel then instructed his swarm of low-pixelated demons to target the tiberium conduit. But the legions of demons obeyed his command, as they fired their demonic hell of fire from the ground.

But Val then summons an Ion Lightning destroying half of the video form of Eugene, he replied. "Your powers are seemingly pointless to me!" He Who Dwells spoked solemnly, as he narrowing his eyes. "Thy shalt be judge by the acts ye have made!" he advances to struck Val once more, with his low-pixelated energy blast. "Thou violence needs to be cleanse by your acts!" He spoked loudly, as He Who Dwell instructed his remaining legions of demon to destroy Valentina.

"You can not ever defeat me," The tiberium conduit replied with a cocky tone. "Va a morir en nombre de Dios!" she stated as she kept on striking the large angel into the air, with her tiberium laser shot.

"We will see about that, Valentina!" He Who Dwell uttered as he recite the latin spell. "Insaniam Daemonum Sera!" after the colossal angel had recited a latin spell, swarm of lightning and thunderbolt strikes the ground as Val kept on sprinting faster as lightning and thunder is catching her. as the lightning and thunderbolt has vanish, He Who Dwell recite another latin spell. "Pila Electrifera!" the giant angel once summon a ball of electricity in the palm of his hands, he then struck the tiberium conduit but Val counters it with her ichor beam. The electric ball and the green glowing beam had collided into each other, as they are grappling who is stronger. " _This is for you Angelika._ " He Who Dwell responded into his mind, then the ball of electricity are pushing it back as the green radiant beam was getting smaller. "Argh!" Val screamed as the background vanished the arena then produced amount of explosion, as the wind have blowing the crowds from the stands away. As the colosseum got destroyed, reducing it into rubble every people in it died or got injured.

[ **SkullCrusher550: Great, this is just great.** ]

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Can you just finish this freakin' story?!** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: What makes you think she's a witch conduit?** ]

[ **Norman Philip Robertson: Nice reference of 'Monty Python and the Holy Grail' of 1975.** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: Thank you!** ]

[ **Norman Philip Robertson: You're welcome.** ]

[ **SkullRabbit775: Just return to the story, and stop breaking the 4** **th** **wall.** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: Alright, geez, you need to relax, sis.** ]

 _Location: Conduit Dungeon Colosseum, Seattle_

 _Time: 11:00 A.M._

 _Date: March 21, 2080_

 _Universe:_ _3789994235_

( **Eugene, Delsin, Fetch, POV** )

( **Play 'Stressed Out' By: Twenty One Pilots** )

( **Epilouge** )

The following explosion Fetch including Delsin cough hardly because of the dust and particles as the two conduit couldn't see anything, then they glance at the shadow that He Who Dwells morph back into normal Eugene holding Valentina in a bridal style. "Come on let's go." He replied putting down the tiberium conduit, Eugene, Delsin, and Fetch march out of the colosseum arena. then the shy nerd pulled out the device known as the 'MDUPG' out of his pocket. "We need to get out to this terrible universe." He noted earnestly, as the video conduit pointed the hi-tech device into an empty space. It created a green with purple streak energy portal, spinning on its vortex. Eugene stride first to go into the portal, as Delsin and Fetch exchange glance to each other wondering why the video conduit act this way.

"I don't why teen angel seem serious," Fetch replied with a little gesture. "But whatev's he's pretty cool to me." She added.

"Just go to the portal before it vanishes." Delsin pointed the neon conduit out.

"Alright, Alright, I'll go!" the neon conduit responded strolling forward to the portal, as Delsin follows after. Then the portal disappears in an instant, the destroyed colloseum can be seen on the camera as the screen gone pitch black.

( **The End** )

 **A/N: I'm so sorry that this one will be marked complete, because I have no time to waste about the story to be in a chapter 10. So I'll finish the second story known as 'The Conversion Bureau Command & Conquer: Mental Omega', please read the 'inFAMOUS Second Son: The Death Match Arena' and tell me what do you think of it. also, if you don't like it that's fine with me I won't get mad except negative reviews. Anyways, I need to get going. Bye!**

 **-Cheerio!**

 **-Laters!**

 **-SkullCrusher550!**


End file.
